When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: What does Blair do when she finds Nate avoiding her, not to mention her ex blonde best friend's arrival has seemed to stir up some buried emotions. Chuck Bass is always one for a good game, or should we say play. But maybe some games are even to big for even him, what happens when emotions get involved. Can he resist a certain brunette, can she find a way to resist him? AU
1. Lets do it, ride it, my pony!

This is going to be another small series of one/shot, but its going to be based from a few episodes in season one but it will kinda be AU a bit too. Also another thing, I do plan on cooperating songs in this fanfic. Like the title states "When Words Fail, Music Speaks". I seriously do encourage those who read it to listen to the songs because those songs is what has inspired me to write this story, but also because they go with the story see its going to be a bit of a musical so hope you like!

I will post the songs used for those portions in the beginning of the o/s series. You will pretty much know when to listen to the songs because it is going to mimic them singing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor their Characters, however I only wish I did own Ed Westwick "Chuck Bass" because he is just way to amazingly sexy that it seriously drives me crazy!

* * *

><p>Before victorvictrola

*~xoxoxo~*

**Chuck Bass & his methods of seduction! Because we all know he's the best!**

Chuck "yelled an extremely pissed yet sexy brunette running towards him"

Waldorf, could you yell that a bit more louder with a little more excitement in it please. "he smirked his signature at her"

Bass don't be so crude! "folding her arms starring up at him"

Oh if you thought that was crude you have no idea what I'm capable of! "lazily playing with the tassels of his scarf"

Ugh, enough Chuck! "rolling her eyes at him sensing him giving in" Look I was just wondering if you knew where Nate is, he didn't show up for 1st or 2nd period.

It seems our boy Nathaniel had other things to attend to this morning. "who am I her boyfriends keeper"

Yeah I can see that, but do you know where he is instead of being at school? "gosh what an idiot"

Damn Waldorf shouldn't that be something you know I mean you practically implanted a tracker on the boy. "Needy girlfriends would have to the worst good thing I don't do girlfriends right?"

Funny Bass but cut the bullshit, I'm being serious I don't know where he is. As for the tracker I will need to remember that next time. "Smirking back at him"

Bullshit huh, my my our little Waldorf is using such filthy words, I always knew there was a naughty Blair just hiding deep inside. "sensing her becoming impatient he knew he had to drop it already, but their banter was just too fun at times" If you must know Nathaniel is in New Haven for the remainder of the week, something about his Grandfather needing him and the rest of the Vanderbilt's present during an announcement of sorts.

Announcement, I wonder what could be going on. "looking down, wondering why Nate failed to share any of this with her, but then again he had been avoiding her as of lately"

I don't know he didn't disclose anything.. "sensing her change in her banter, he instantly curses his best friend for always leaving him to clean up the mess" Look Waldorf I'm sure its nothing, you know how he can be forgetful all the time.

Yeah I'm starting to see just how forgetful he can be... here lately. "looking back up at him" Its just he's been so distant here lately, especially after Serena returned, I just don't know what's going on with him anymore.

I'm sure its nothing "even though he knew exactly what was going on, in fact he'd knew sense it first happened" Nathaniel's just got a lot on his plate as of lately what with his father and mother constantly pouring down on him. I mean you know his grades wasn't very good last year so they've been on his case this year.

Yeah your probably right, "wanting to end this all together, plus Chuck seeing her vulnerable is never a good thing" Well thanks Bass but I got to be heading to Music Class.

Of course I'm right, I'm always right Waldorf! "coming to walk behind her" And as for the Thanks I will think of a more proper way you can oblige me. "watching her turn around quickly to face him"

Shut it Bass, I would never touch you, less long let you touch me. "seeing him move his face down closer, which instantly made her feel a warming to her cheeks"

Are you sure about that Waldorf, "coming an inch to her face starring in those big doe eyes of hers" because trust me I could make you feel things that would leave you laying awake at night craving for just one more touch. "caressing his finger tips down her arms, he instantly feels the tiny goosebumps making there way to the surface" One more encounter, "he whispers in her ear, her scent filling his senses automatically causing him to pull away to look back into her eyes"

Chuck, "she whispers, knowing she should push him away but for some reason she couldn't move, she was doing well to breath" Stop please. "her eyes meeting his in a forgoing starring battle"

Why is pretty little Waldorf getting heated, "watching those big doe eyes looking at him, he couldn't help but drown in them. For as long as he knew her she had always been known for her big doe eyes & perfect pouty lips, what started out as a fun little game for him was slowly drawing him in way to much for his liking, he needed to get control real quick" Don't worry Waldorf your not really up to par with the type of girls that I normally get with.

Thank God! "she instantly pulls from whatever sedation her body was once in, feeling relieved yet saddened by the loss of his arms not to mention his words too. Was there something wrong with her? wait what is she thinking this is Chuck Bass for god sakes" Because I would never associate with half of those whores that fall in that category.

True, but those whore's know how to have a good time unlike you "he stated coming to stand next to her"

I know how to have a good time, and I don't even have to be a whore to do it. "sensing him standing close"

Sure you do, but just in case you ever want to step over to the wild side you know experience something out of the ordinary, well you know who to call "he smirked at her" Because trust me Waldorf I would give you a night to remember there's no doubt about that!

Ugh.. your heinous, but sure thing I'll remember that "sarcastically stating" Well this has been fun and all but I really must go, class is about to start and you know how I hate being late. "turning and walking away"

Wait up Waldorf "coming up behind her and casually draping a arm across her petite shoulders" I'll walk you, besides we are going to the same class after all.

Really you don't say, "rolling her eyes, they've only been in the same music class sense freshmen year" On one condition.

Name it Queen B and I promise to make it happen "whispering to her"

Remove your arm from my shoulder immediately! "she looks at him with her best evil expression"

And her I thought you absolutely adored my touch, that is made your body quake at the mere thought of being close to me. "he grins at her, but removes his arm anyways"

Only in your dreams Bass "feeling relieved he did at least move his arm, but feeling inadequate too. What was it about Chuck here lately that her questioning everything she said or done"

Every night Waldorf "he smirked back at her while they continued walking to class" Every night!

* * *

><p>Okay Class today we start the Improv segment of our class, now you may remember last week when I told everyone to come up with a song that best describes you or what you like to do even because you will have to perform it in front of the entire class, well that starts today so I hope everyone has did just that. You may just sing or if you play piano, guitar, any of the above instruments to my side here you can use as well. Now with that being said let us start in alphabetical order, it looks like we will only get through the A's and B's today but rest assure everyone will be performing this assignment, so let us begin.<p>

"After what seemed like forever finally his name was called, he was excited because he had came prepared with a song at hand plus he had his very own version of the track pre recorded in a professional studio so he could sing it today, getting up he instantly took to the stage waiting for his music to begin. Once the music cues his eyes look out at his classmates around him, noticing one person in particular starring straight at him and he was hooked right there and then. Those big brown doe eyes drawing him in once more as he sang his national anthem to the whole class."

(Ginuwine - Pony (Rendition) by SoMo)

_(Oh) (nah nah nahh) (no no no)_

_I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking' for a partner._

_ Someone who knows how to ride without even fallen off._

_Got to be compatible takes me to my limits._

_ Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off._

_ ######_

_I want it, let's do it ride it, my pony My saddle's waiting' _

_Come and jump on it I want it, let's do it ride it, _

_My pony My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it._

_ ######_

_Sitting' here flossing', peeping' your steelo _

_Just once if I have the chance, the things I would do to you, _

_you and your body, every single portion _

_send chills up and down your spine, _

_sweet juices flowing' down your thigh._

_ ######_

_I want it, let's do it Ride it, my pony. _

_My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it._

_ ######_

_If we're gonna get nasty baby _

_First we'll show and tell _

_Till I reach your pony tail (Oh) _

_Lurk all over and through you baby _

_Until I reach the stream You'll be on my jockey team (Ooh)_

_ ######_

_I want it, let's do it Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it _

_I want it, let's do it ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it_

_And we do, and we do, and we do it all night right._

After the song ended he left the stage with a standing ovation from his other peers, but what surprised him the most was seeing Blair Waldorf herself being one of those. His best friends girl & his counter scheming partner was clapping for him too, which only served to make him smirk more remember his earlier words he shared with her granted he may have told her she wasn't up to par with the girls he got with which was the truth because she was so much more in all accounts. Shaking his head of the naughty dirty thoughts he would love to do to her because that's just it she isn't his to take she's his best friends girl.

* * *

><p>Bass "crossing the courtyard to him the very next day" Wait up.<p>

If there is any question regarding Nathaniel, I know nothing more then what I told you yesterday "turning to face her, he was in a hurry Katarina Meeks was giving him the look & he just knew he could get in a quickie before the morning bell was to ring"

I wasn't going to ask about Nate, "coming closer to him" That was quit the performance yesterday Bass, I'm truly impressed I knew you play piano but didn't know you could sing like that. "watching his eyes look down at her in surprise almost"

Yeah well I do possess many talents Waldorf "smirking downward at her, he didn't want to show how happy he really was by her compliment"

That I don't doubt, "she smirked back up at him, what was wrong with her why was she flirting with him. Maybe she was sick or lonely yeah that's what it had to be with Nate always ignoring her lately and him being away currently."

Yes well it seems that Katarina Meeks is looking to explore some of my other hidden talents at the moment so I should really be going "looking over her shoulder to the opposing eyes starring him down still, missing the hurt streaming from the petite brunette before him"

Uh yeah, please do... go then, wouldn't want to keep Kat waiting. "stepping away from him to turn around, knowing a bathroom stall was calling her name in the near future, what was wrong with her why did Chuck dismissal seem to hurt her so badly. Yesterday during his performance she could have sworn he was starring straight at her, hearing his voice and the lyrics of the song sent a warming sensation all through her body. She was seriously turned on by every word and move of his body. After it ended it was like her body had a mind of its own raising with the others and applauding, shortly after she felt ashamed for even thinking such unquestionable thoughts of her boyfriends best friend and former scheming partner, I mean she hate Chuck right. But last night she found herself drifting off to dream land with those dark eyes starring straight at her again, which caused her to search him out this morning."

Hey "noticing her body slump all of a sudden, feeling torn on what to do he reaches his hand out to her" Thanks Waldorf, it must have really been a good performance for the Queen B to of liked it. "he smiled at her when she turned to face him once more"

There's no need to thank me, everyone liked it. "looking at him once more then flashing her pearly whites before turning to leave"

Watching her walk away he couldn't hide the disappointment that came over him, what was wrong with him, why did he have to dismiss her like he did. She seemed like she genuinely wanted to spend time with him this morning and all he could think of was this Kat chick, which wasn't that what he's suppose to do I mean he is Chuck Bass after all. Finally looking down he decided he would head on in to class maybe he would search out Waldorf sometime around lunch, he always promised Nathaniel he would look after her while he was away so this would be one of those many cases, there seemed to be a lot of those cases as of lately. But if he was being honest with himself he did enjoy her company, smiling to himself he took his leave.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Well everyone that was the first of the os au type chapter to this series, I'm still up in the air about keeping this a o/s I might turn it into a mini multi chapter possibly either way I would like suggestions on songs to use in the next chapter I will need something for Blair. It will have to be compatible with her and Chucks funky relationship if that's what you'd want to call it. Because she still has to do her song for class, question should her song go out to Nate? or should she sing something pertaining to her life as of now and those involved as in aka Chuck Bass? Hope my readers like this, please leave a review or suggestions even I'd love to hear everyone's feedback. I've been asked before why I write so many season 1 and season 2 inspired stories and I honestly don't know why I guess because I loved the beginning of their love relationship but also because I like writing them younger too. I do have a completely AU story thought which is called Fall In where Blair is sent to a Military Academy by her parents, where she ends up meeting Lieutenant Chuck Bass who is basically two years ahead of her but he is her appointed drill sergeant due to his ranking in his school. You should check that out if you haven't already, I just added a new chapter to it last week & I'm currently working on the next one right now. But again thanks to all my wonderful readers and followers you guys are what makes me want to write more! **


	2. I cant stay away

**Chapter 2, This will be fairly based on after Victor/Victrola. Its basically Blair's battle with her denial of feelings that she may possess or not for Chuck. Either way she finds herself not being able to stay away. Everything about him becomes a drug to her & she is becoming addicted, even though she knows he's bad for her & that what she is doing is wrong she still cant stay away. Also another side note in this o/s Serena never saw Chuck & Blair that night after her party so therefore she has no idea about the two of them. Thanks to everyone who followed this story and reviewed it, you guys seriously have no clue how good it makes me feel to know you like my fanfics! **

**AU/oneshot based after Victor/Victorla **

**Blair Battling Her Demons!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Cant Stay Away<strong>

**~*xoxoxo*~**

Hey B I know how hard it must be right now sense you and Nate broke up but I promise things will get better. "caressing the brunette's back"

S please can we just stop talking about this already, I told you its fine, I'm fine. "trying to shrub off her friends affection"

How is it that you seem so perfectly fine with all of this now, I mean wasn't you just in tears two weeks ago at your party when he didn't show up?

Yeah but that was two weeks ago, & I was... well I have been confused about all of this & to be honest I still am but just know that you don't need to keep worrying about me I'm a big girl I cant take care of myself. "hoping to just drop this already"

Okay B if you say your fine then I wont bother you anymore about it. " turning to pick her purse up from the steps, first period was about to start" Oh look who's making there way over, "rolling her eyes down at the petite brunette" If it isn't the womanizing asshole himself.

Ladies... "walking up to them instantly looking over the one who'd been gracing his bed as of lately" May I say just how undeniably sexy the both of you are looking this morning. "smirking at them, while catching Blair look down & Serena roll her eyes"

Save it Chuck, nobody wants to hear what kind of vulgarity your about to say "turning to grab her friends hand so they can get to class"

Why S here I thought you loved compliments, I mean you are one of the biggest attention whores at this school after all. "looking up to the piercing blue eyes"

Not when there coming from you, and as for me being a whore that's quit funny, maybe you should look into a mirror because I'm pretty sure the only whore around here is you! "pulling a resistant Blair who still hasn't spoken a word, what is with her here lately?" Come on B lets get going, I'm suddenly feeling quit sick just being around the likes of him. And I know you don't want to be late for first period.

S you can go ahead, there's actually something I was needing to talk to Bass about anyways. "pulling her hand away"

What could you possibly have to talk to Chuck about, besides the upside of you & Nate being broken up now is the fact that you no longer have to put up with Chuck any longer. "raising her eyes at her friend to make her point"

Oh I assure you S, Blair and I have plenty to talk about "smirking at the blonde"

Enough you two please "turning to her friend" Serena I will meet you in class okay.

If you say so B "giving her a cautious look then turning to leave"

Waldorf I must tell you that you look absolutely ravishing this morning. "coming in a bit closer to her"

Oh ravish me I'm sure "smirking back up to him"

Yeah well we certainly did a lot of ravishing this weekend did we not "smiling back down at her" As for that my big bed sure felt lonely last night, plus it was excruciating waking up with out you this morning. "rubbing the pad of his thumb along her jaw line"

Chuck "grabbing his hand off of her face" you cant be touching me like that out in public, I mean what if someone notices? "looking around quickly" I mean I thought the both of us agreed that keep this whole thing a secret would be for the best, & if I don't recall your the one who suggested it first due to Nate being your best friend and all.

Don't worry baby no ones going to find out, beside everyone is practically gone to class, which reminds me isn't today your day to perform in music class. "starring at the sexy little brunette before him, how did he ever get so lucky to have her grace his bed or even want to spend time with him"

Yeah I know but still we need to be a bit more careful, yesterday I thought for sure we were going to get caught under the stairway, you seriously need to quit grabbing me like that "remembering how she was coming down from the bathroom's upstairs, they truly were much nicer then the ones on the bottom floor only to be grabbed by his pleasurable hands to hideaway under the stairway out of sight." Granted we may have been hidden but I'm pretty sure someone had to of heard my scream when you did that.

I'm sure someone heard your screams too, "rubbing provocative circles into her soft stomach" It is music to my ears after all, I just love hearing you scream my name and watching you quiver and fall under my touch. Its becoming one of my favorite things to do as of lately, will you be coming over after school? I can give you a ride.

Oh I'm sure you can "still not believe that she has or did ever let Chuck touch her in those ways but it was definitely becoming one of favorite things to do too" And I'm not sure, I have a lot of homework to get caught up on, your taking all my time usually I do this weeks homework over this past weekend but somebody wouldn't leave me alone "grinning up at him before turning to walk into the building"

You know you enjoyed every minute of it too! "smiling at her while following along" I know I sure did.

Yeah right, Chuck you know as well as I do that you could pass your time easily with someone else. "making the comment even though she hoped it wouldn't be true, she was becoming addicted to the time they shared here lately"

Yeah your right but none of them are you! "he wasn't lying when he said that, Blair was clearly one of the most amazing girls he'd ever bedded and that was saying something, their sexual chemistry was undeniable."

And just what is it that I have that all the others done exactly? "she knew she was stepping over the line of casual friends with benefits but she just had to know"

Well I can show you better then I can tell you, but sense you asked I suppose I can tell you a few things. "reaching down to her and pulling them into an empty room" Well for starters your lips are full and soft, its like you've perfected the perfect pout "dropping his lips down for a quick kiss before pulling away"

Go on "knowing she clearly was going to be late for first period"

Your so undeniably beautiful and quit honesty the most sexy girl I've ever known or seen. "gradually unbuttoning her shirt while talking, until he is left starring straight at her laced purple bra" Nice, very nice did I happen to mention that purples my favorite color. "running his fingers over the tops of her breast"

Yes actually you have, in fact I bought this set just for you. "closing her eyes while taking his soft caresses into her mind"

The fact that your so attentive to my needs and wants. "pick her up while placing her on top of the teachers desk" Oh and did I mention that the sex is incredible with you. "laying her body back onto the cold surface, feeling her shiver slightly" I don't know what exactly is the reason for that but what I do know if that your body seems to fit mine perfectly. "crawling on top and coming to a stop to stare down at her"

Chuck, enough talking I want you right here right now. Take me now! "pulling his face down to get better access to his toxic lips"

Yes and the fact that you tell me what you want and when you need it "taking her lips into his deepening the kiss automatically, nibbling at her soft pouty lips before pulling away. That's when he caught a glimpse of her perfect white teeth peeking through, and in that moment he couldn't deny how beautifully sexy she looked" God I swear your so beautiful I could just eat your teeth. "groaning softly, at the feel of her hands in his hair"

Well I know something else you can eat Bass. "running her nails through his scalp"

I would eat every part of you Waldorf if that were possible. "moving his head down to lick the tops of her breast before pulling down her bra to get better access to her perfect little nipples"

Ohhh Chuckk "breathing in deeply at the assault of his tongue and teeth pulling and nipping at her"

You like that baby don't you, well its about to get a lot better. "slowly licking and kissing a trail down her stomach before pulling her legs over his shoulders to gain better access to that sweet spot between her legs. Pushing her skirt up and before pulling her purple laced panties to the side, but before he could get any further he feels her hand coif his"

Chuck are you sure we should do this, I mean I'm already ten minutes late for class as it is. "even thought she knew they were fine in this classroom because it was only used AP Calculus on Wednesdays and Fridays, but even thought was sprawled out in a classroom in front of Chuck she typically was a good girl who made excellent grades and was always on time for class"

That's just it Waldorf your already late "groaning hoping she would just give in, he wasn't kidding when he told her how much he missed her yesterday and last night" Come on Blair you know you want this, I know you want me just as much as I want you. "feeling her hands leave his, gave him the answer"

Well I guess "feeling his finger slip between her folds before plunging into her causing her to gasp at first" Okay you win. "knowing she was damned anyways, she knew it was wrong being here right now with him like this but every time he looked at her or touched her the way he only knew to do all thought process went out the window"

That's what I though "chuckling a bit to himself before lower his head and nibbling and sucking on her sweet little bud, even he knew this girl was becoming one of his favorite addictions, and that was one addiction he didn't have plans on giving up anytime soon"

* * *

><p>Blair you still haven't told me why you were so late for first period, that was just so unlike you. "coming to set next to her in second period"<p>

I know Serena but I promise its no concern of yours, I was having a couple of problems that needed to be sorted out but every things fine now. "that was no lie Chuck definitely made all her problems was away with just a flick of his tongue bringing her into a shaking mess on the desk before him, moaning his name one after another, she wanted to reciprocate but he didn't want her any later for class then she already was, so they made plans to meet up after school at his suite"

If you say so, so what exactly did Chuck want anyways? "still not quit believing her friends odd behavior here lately"

Oh nothing we were just going over some notes from physics class that he missed on Friday. "hoping she sounded convincing"

Sense when is Chuck so worried about his studies these days?

Serena did it ever occur to you that maybe there's more to Chuck then what you think? "getting tired of her always putting him down"

Uh not really, "rolling her eyes surely hell must have freeze over was Blair really taking up for that bastard!" Come on Blair you cant be serious its Chuck were talking about here, he doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself and the next slut to grace his bed.

Yeah I know you may think that but personally I've witnessed other sides to him that would surprise even you. "it was true she had, he could be caring at times & he was always complimenting her. Before him she never knew what it was to feel beautiful, never being enough for her mother or Nate but to Chuck she was everything and then more"

Really please do tell of the mysterious sides to Chuck Bass that I or anyone else has had the pleasures to see. "surely her friends has lost her mind, maybe Nate really did do a number on her if she was looking to Chuck as a friend now"

I don't have to explain anything, just know that I'm right! He really can be sentimental at times. "hoping to end this conversation quickly"

Whatever Blair, saying Chuck & sentimental in the same sentence is like saying A horse can be lead to water, but a pencil has to be led. "then wondering if she worded that right"

Do you even know what that means? "raising her eyebrows up to her friend, Serena was beautiful and all but sometimes she really could be dumb.

I... yeah I don't know, its just something I've heard Dan say before. "wondering what exactly it meant now" Do you know what it means?

"laughing, yeah definitely dumb" Its basically a showing of the word Lead being used in two different kinds of ways, Basically the term of the horse being lead to something as to the adverse case of using a pencil one must capture and control lead it gracefully amongst the paper. "looking to her friend seeing the confusion still permanent on her face"

Uh yeah I still don't follow "now she was even more confused then before"

Never mind, "this poor girl" Are you about ready, I cant be late for another class today. Plus today is my day to perform my song in Music Class.

Yeah I'm ready "grabbing her books, and standing up" So are you nervous about singing today? "she was super nervous last week during her performance but then again she was never one to be able to carry a tune exactly"

Umm.. a little I guess, but I think I'll be fine "walking down the hall, she was a bit nervous she had changed her song three times already but she was certain the song she had picked now was pretty much perfect for what was going on now in her life that is."

Well there's no need to be nervous, surely you couldn't do any worse then I did. I mean at least you can sing "laughing"

Yeah but what if I mess up or something "she was still a little nervous over that she had only been practicing this new song for the last couple of days"

Not possible, B your going to do great. "she knew it was right, Blair would always sing growing up and she did have quit the voice."

I have to agree, Waldorf your going to great. Serena knows it & I know it. "walking up behind the petite brunette, tall blonde"

Chuck when did you get here? "turning to face him"

Just now I thought I'd join the two of you considering were all headed to Music Class. "smiling at her, he had already missed her so much after there session from earlier, he was starting to wonder if he'd ever not miss her"

Yeah sure that's okay with you S isn't it? "turning to her blonde friend"

Yeah its okay I suppose "deciding to give this whole Chuck has another side theory to good use" Just keep the dirty jokes down to a minimum Chuck.

I'll try but no promises S. "smirking at her, while the three of them continue walking"

* * *

><p>Thank you Cassandra Watson that was a beautiful rendition of Over It. Now next up we have Blair Waldorf performing for us so please everyone stay quiet during her performance. "looking to the brunette off stage" Blair dear you may come forward now, do you have music for your song or are you going to play?<p>

They have my track in the sound room, "taking the stage instantly seeking out Chuck's eyes which were already fixated on her"

Very well then I will let you be then. "taking her leave"

Hearing the Music start she knew it was her time, looking directly in his eyes she knew who this song was about, it was and had been her anthem for the past week because with him here at this moment it was just the two of them and no one else mattered.

**The Veronicas - I Can't Stay Away**

_This is wrong_  
><em> I should be gone<em>  
><em> Yet here we lay<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't stay away<em>

_ Roses bloom_  
><em> In your dirty room<em>  
><em> I come to play<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't stay away<em>  
><em> No I can't stay away-ay<em>

_ I'm conflicted_  
><em> I inhale now I'm addicted<em>  
><em> To this place<em>  
><em> To you babe<em>  
><em> I can't stay away<em>  
><em> Can't stay away<em>  
><em> We get up, we go down<em>  
><em> Then we go one more round<em>  
><em> It's wrong, they say <em>  
><em> I can't stay a- I can't stay away<em>  
><em> No I can't stay a- I can't stay away<em>

_ I was numb_  
><em> For you I come<em>  
><em> Night and day<em>  
><em> And I can't stay away<em>  
><em> No I can't stay away<em>

_ I'm conflicted_  
><em> I inhale now I'm addicted<em>  
><em> To this place<em>  
><em> To you babe<em>  
><em> I can't stay away<em>  
><em> Can't stay away<em>  
><em> We get up, we go down<em>  
><em> Then we go one more round<em>  
><em> It's wrong, they say <em>  
><em> I can't stay a- I can't stay away<em>  
><em> No I can't stay a- I can't stay away<em>

_ I wish I could _  
><em> Leave and never return<em>  
><em> Baby, I know I should<em>  
><em> But for you I'd burn<em>

_ Stay away _  
><em> 'Cause I can't stay away-ay<em>

######

_I'm conflicted_  
><em> I inhale now I'm addicted<em>  
><em> To this place<em>  
><em> To you babe<em>  
><em> I can't stay away<em>  
><em> Can't stay away<em>  
><em> We get up, we go down<em>  
><em> Then we go one more round<em>  
><em> It's wrong, they say <em>  
><em> I can't stay a- I can't stay away<em>  
><em> No I can't stay a- I can't stay away<em>

_ I can't stay away_  
><em> I can't stay away<em>  
><em> I can't stay away<em>  
><em> I can't stay away<em>

After the song ended the only person who truly mattered at the moment was Chuck himself. When looking back at him he was grinning smugly at her because he knew the song dedicated to him, in a way she felt vulnerable almost letting him in to that much of her. Her thoughts were sacred to her and even though she was probably denying a lot of what she was feeling for him she would at least give him this much. Smiling back at him while walking back to her seat next to him, finally setting down.

Amazing Waldorf as always "whispering in her ear" And just for your information, I'm glad you cant stay away because I cant either your like a drug and I'm addicted baby. "pulling her hand under the table intertwining her fingers with his."

I couldn't agree more "smiling at him feeling his bigger hand intertwined with her much smaller one felt amazing" Later at your place its on! "smirking at him"

Hell yeah its on you still owe me big time! "smirking back at her"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Well there is Chapter two, hope everyone likes it the next Chapter will be Chuck and Blair it will probably be a bit more longer but I have plans on having them both featured in it with songs of course, one where Chuck actually play piano for her in his suite sorta like his own personal concert for her ears only. Hope to here everyone's reviews for this Chapter and anyone who has any input I'm all ears for that as well. Thanks again to all my wonderful readers, reviewers, &amp; followers you guys are great! :)<strong>


	3. Sure Thing!

**Set after episode 1x08 Seventeen Candles I like to think well more like believe that the two of them had enough time to explore one another not to mention Chuck clearly developed some type of feeling for Blair during this time. You could see the hurt written all over his face practically during High Society episode when he see's Blair and Nate kissing. So I believe he clearly had feelings early on I think Blair did too but she was to busy being in denial plus she was always worried about her image so to speak. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be very AU as usual pretty much a rewrite so to speak such as the first two chapters to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl nor their Characters but I do own this fan fic :) And I only wished I owned Ed Westwick aka (Chuck Bass) **

**Chuck's emotions battling to surface!**

* * *

><p>Please stay a bit longer! "pulling the brunette beauty back into his arms"<p>

Chuck you know I cant, I'm already 30 minutes late as it is. Serena is going to freak if I cancel on her again. "she wanted to lay with him longer but she'd done canceled on Serena yesterday for lunch, because Chuck and herself had been practically inseparable behind closed doors after her birthday party."

Yes you can "pulling her hair to the side, while pampering kisses along her neck" I will make it worth your wile! "whispering seductively in her ear"

I don't doubt that one bit "laughing lightly at the slight tickling sensation from his soft lips" But I promise it wont take me long, a hour tops then I'm all your again!

Okay I guess I can wait "pulling his lips away from her" But come 2p.m. your mine Waldorf! "pulling her to him while wrapping his arms around her petite frame"

Wouldn't have it any other way! "smiling up at him, it was still weird being like this with Chuck and at times all she wanted to do was run far far away because nothing could be good about becoming emotionally attached with New York's most notorious bad boy, but yet she found herself not being able to stay away"

Yes well please be going "watching her face become confused he instantly realized that she probably thought the worst" No not like that, I mean it more so in a way to get this whole lunch date over with so you can get back to me, the faster the better if you ask me! "kissing to top of her forehead, these feelings that he'd tried to deny daily after first sleeping together were starting to get the best of him, he'd be lying if he said the first time she'd kissed him that night he'd felt light headed for the first time in his life. He was Chuck Bass for god sakes well known for his exploits and all around bad boy attitude, but being with Blair made him melt into a puddle and for the first time in his life he found himself completely amazed by the tiny brunette, he constantly wanted her near to him to feel her tiny body next to his. And today was definitely no exception"

Okay, I'm leaving "grabbing her hand bag before quickly turning to give him a peck on the lips and leaving. Yep she was already counting down the minutes for Lunch to end with Serena, so she can get back to what she really wanted to do and see!"

* * *

><p>So your full of smiles here lately. "her blonde friend mused, it was true Blair had been exceptionally happy as of lately"<p>

Yeah I don't know what's got into me! "taking a bite of her sushi"

Or should I be asking who's got into you lately? "watching her friend gorge out on her meal, yep something is defiantely going on never has she seen Blair so blindly shoving bite after bite into her mouth. Although it was a nice change for once, her friend was much to skinny she thought, having Eleanor for a mother couldn't be easy at all"

Oh S your being ridiculous "watching her friend roll her eyes in disbelief" I'm serious, I.. I've had this realization as of late that Nate was only holding me down, him constantly judging me, comparing me to others got old. I only wished I'd ended things sooner to be completely honest! "it was true every single bit of it, he did judge her for her scheming and manipulating mind, not to mention being compared to Serena on a daily basis got old real fast! She already had her mother barking down her neck on not being good enough she didn't need that from him, come to think of it Chuck was the only person who ever excepted her for who and what she always was, plus his suggestive comments while at times were borderline creepy it still made her smile knowing he thought of her in those ways even before victrola."

So your happy that Nate and yourself are no longer together? "watching her friend nod a yes" I was just wondering because you seemed so distraught at your party when you seen the gossip girl blast.

I know and at the time I was upset, but it was more so over the embarrassment of everyone seeing him in the arms of another girl. "remembering some of the nasty rumors that soon circled after" It wasn't because I was in love with him or anything.

But I... I thought you did love Nate? "Blair and Nate had practically been dating before entering Jr. High"

I did.. I'm not denying that, but the past year or so things have fallen apart. I've felt more distant to him then I've felt before, did it hurt yes but it also made me realize that those feelings I thought I had for him wasn't real love. I was merely use to the Idea of Nate but that was it, that supposed connection we shared was gone a long time ago. "it was true, Nate may have been pretty to look at not to mention he was societies poster boy for what you wanted your daughter to marry but that was it, deep down Nate was just a judgmental jerk"

All I see "taking what all her friend just confessed in" Well if you happy B then I'm happy. That's all I want for you, because this Blair that's been in front of me for the past few weeks is different granted but she is also carefree and excited all the time. Seeing you smiling like this all the time is definitely some I can get use to so whatever your doing or whoever might be in your life right now, don't let that go!

Thanks S! "Chuck's face instantly flashing in her mind, it was true being with him these past few weeks was amazing, scary granted but amazing none the less" I don't plan on it! "smiling before returning to her meal"

* * *

><p>God I've missed you! "pulling the brunette into a tight embrace"<p>

You've missed me? "laughing at his antics" I've only been gone an hour tops. "feeling a sense of warmness sweep over her body"

Yes it what a ungodly long ass hour it was! "taking her sweet delicate lips into his" Don't you ever make me wait like that again! "sarcastically stating"

And here I thought meeting her for lunch in your hotel none the less would save me on time "pulling her headband free from hair before pushing Chuck gradually back on his couch" Someone is a bit to hard to please I see. "smirking at him before descending down and straddling his lap. She instantly feels his hardness beneath her" Or not "raising an eyebrow up at him"

If anyone can please me its definitely you! "grabbing the side of her thighs pushing her down harder to him impending erection"

Well aren't we eager. "wrapping her arms around his neck" If I didn't know so better I'd say you were quit smitten with me!

I don't think smitten even covers this, "pulling her face down lightly to his, instantly kissing the lips he'd so been wanting to taste for the past hour" I'd say more like Addicted.

Oh yeah is that so "grinding slightly against him" And just what about me do you find so addictive Chuck Bass? "kissing a trail along his jaw bone, he really did have such a exquisite face, why she'd failed to notice this all before is beyond her"

Well for starters, I'm addicted to those big beautiful doe eyes of yours. When you look at me I find I'm drowning in them almost to the point of no escape and trust me I don't want to either! "lightly caressing the side of her face" Then it would have to be your lips, you've always had these perfectly pouty naturally red stained lips that are so kissable that I don't want to stop feeling them on mine! "kissing her lips right there and then" Your taste is out of this world only leaves me wanting more! "smiling at the beautiful brunette before him" Your skin so fair and soft to the touch, I swear I could touch you all day. "doing just that caressing up and down her arms" Your beautiful bouncy locks of hair cascading down your back only serves to drive me more mad when I look at you. "twirling a piece around his finger" Your body is absolutely without a doubt a work of art Blair, your beyond beautiful to me. There is no one else who even compares or comes close to you. "pulling her dress up and over her arms tossing it to the side leaving her only in her bra and panties" Your breast how perfect they seemed to fit into my hands. "kneading each one gradually"

Oh Chuck.. that feels so good! "shutting her eyes, while bending her head back slightly"

Your neck and shoulders, it is true when I tell you that they are my kryptonite. "kissing a path from under her chin all the way to her breast, pushing past the barrier surrounding her breast before taking each dusky nipple into his mouth one at a time. Hearing her moans become breathier" The sounds you make drive me crazy at times its like music to my ears. Music I constantly want to hear! Its everything Blair your beyond amazing, your the sure thing for me!

I'm your sure thing "looking down at his lust filled eyes" Well please let me show you just how sure about this that I am! "unzipping him and watching him spring to life before her eyes, never in her life had she met someone who'd acted so desperate for her touch. Some people might be scared of that but to her it was all she wanted or needed at that moment and to know that she could have Chuck Bass of all people practically begging her for that attention only served to turn her on more. Normally she'd snarl her nose up to all the things he'd said before believe it to be a lie some welled thought plan but she found herself believing every single word that left his mouth, It was like she was his drug and he was addicted. If she was being honest with herself she too was becoming addictive if not already!"

* * *

><p>I was so pleased from all of the performances these past few weeks that I decided to continue on with this assignment. Now I hate putting anyone on at such short notice but would anyone like to come forward and entertain the class again? "looking around the room" Any takers? Oh come on don't be shy, you were all wonderful I know you'll be just as good this time as you was last time! "finally seeing someone raise their hand" Yes Chuck Bass do you have a song prepared for us?<p>

Well I guess you could say something like that, but I was going to play the piano and sing if that's okay with you? "it wasn't a surprise that he couldn't play, his father insisted that he take up piano lesson at the early age of 6, which he did until the age of 15 where he decided to stop but that didn't mean he couldn't play still"

Oh absolutely! I just love it when someone plays their own music. "she was clapping graciously" Please take the stage "motioning for him, watching him walk up the steps before setting down at the piano" You can begin anytime, but firstly what song is it that your going to perform for us?

Its an original actually, I wrote it just last week. Its called Sure Thing "smiling at Blair, her eyes hadn't left him sense the beginning of class. Plus she was excited to hear him sing again, not to mention she always enjoyed hearing him play early on in their childhood she was made to take dance lesson where he was made to take piano and at times during their play dates he would play while she would dance. Looking back to that time now they really did have so much in common not to mention they really were close friends even then."

Wow... "enamored the teacher, not only was he going to play but he was also going to sing a song he wrote none the less" Please if you may. "watching him nod before he began to play, she couldn't help but notice his eyes wondering from the keys to a certain brunette only a few seat away"

* * *

><p><strong> Miguel- Sure Thing (Cover) by SoMo<strong>

_Rock wit me babe, let me hold you in arms._

_Talk with me baby whoo whoo..._

_You can be the cash, I'll be the rubber band  
>You be the match, Imma be your fuse<br>Boom!  
><em>

_Painter baby you, Could be the muse  
>I'm the reporter baby, You could be the news<br>_

_C__ause you're the cigarette, __And I'm the smoker  
>We raise a bet... Cause you're the joker<br>_

_Truth though You are the chalk  
>And I could be the blackboard<br>_

_And you can be the talk  
>And I could be the walk<em>

Even when the sky comes falling  
>Even when the sun don't shine<p>

_I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>_

_Even when we're down to the wire baby  
>Even if it's do or die<br>_

_We can do it baby simple and plain  
>Cause this love is a sure thing.<em>

_Rock wit me babe, let me hold you in arms_

_talk with me baby, whoo whoo..._

_You could be the lover, I'll be the fighter babe  
>If I'm the blunt, You could be the lighter babe<br>Fire it up!  
><em>

_Writer baby, You could be the quote  
>If I'm the lyric baby, You could be the note<br>Record that!  
><em>

_Saint, I'm a sinner  
>Prize, I'm a winner<br>_

_And it's you  
>What can I do to deserve that<br>_

_Paper baby, I'll be the pen  
>Say that I'm the one, Cause you are a ten<br>That's Real and not pretend!_

_Even when the sky comes falling  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>_

_I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>_

_Even if we're down to the wire baby  
>Even if it's do or die<br>_

_We can do it babe simple and plain  
>Cause this love is a sure thing.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Well this is Chapter 3 to "When Words Fail, Music Speaks" I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I liked writing it. If you haven't figured it out yet I absolutely love SoMo Cover's you can find him on youtube I highly recommend checking him out! Plus if you'd listen to him singing while reading along with the lyrics its really does almost feel as though Chuck is playing and serenading Blair, or at least it does to me! But I hope you enjoyed this little AU oneshot. I just wanted to let everyone know I am not done with this AU just yet, I do have plans for at least 2-3 more Chapters it all goes according to how things plan out in the next Chapter. But I hope you all liked it, please review I would love to know what you think. Also feel free to check out the rest of my stories, I have a much longer fan fic I've been working on at the moment called "Fall In" if you haven't read it yet then give it a try you might be surprised! But a big thanks to my wonderful followers and those who reviewed on this story as well as others, you guys are truly great! It is you who keeps me wanting to write more! :)**


	4. Find Me!

**Thanks you to those of you who are enjoying this musical fic! Just wanted to let you know that this Chapter as well for the next if going to focus on the times of 1x10 to 1x13. Yes I am going to follow the storyline somewhat I guess, Blair and Chuck did end things she also went to Cotillion. Chuck however did play a much bigger part in it then what was originally screened, he was so scared of losing Blair that not only did he set up the whole Carter/Nate fight but him and Blair got into it quit hot & heavy so to speak after she found out that it was him to orcastrate the whole thing, just remember that Chuck still hasn't revealed his true feelings to Blair nor has she for him. So when she asked him why did he ruin her Cotillion for his conscious instantly kicked in and sent him into defense mode, where he then lied and told her that it was because he loved to see her down, that it was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine. It ends up hurting the both of them her for his words, she had thought they'd developed a deeper bond but she was clearly wrong. As for Chuck he was hurt because of the pain in her face, and knowing he'd been the one to put it their. Blair does end up going back to Nate which only serves to hurt Chuck more, and instead of knowing he is the cause of all it, he denies it. He then begins to hurt her more and more with hateful words and she too begins to hurt him also, but both of them are clearly in denial of what it was they shared/had.**

**You can deny it all you want but you did want him, hell you might have even loved him! -Blair Waldorf**

* * *

><p><em>1-15-07 <em>

_11:26 p.m._

_Dear Diary_

_So they say absence only makes the heart grow fonder, well I'm starting to consider that its more like desperate. Don't get me wrong things with Nate seemed to be going well in fact he seemed to be so in tuned, much more then he was before. But why was it I found myself almost making excuse after excuse for why I couldn't meet him for lunch, he'd practically invited me to his grandfathers estate up in New Haven for some bonding time and I couldn't get away quick enough. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah I remember it had to do with a certain Basshole who decided to rip my heart out and them proceed to stomp on it. Why did he have to screw with what we had, things were going so good between us. Behind closed doors he was sure to satisfy all my needs, sweet at times, made me laugh & smile more then Nate had during the whole 4yrs that we dated. Chuck had became an addiction I wasn't aware of until after I didn't have him no longer. But then he had to go and screw with my cotillion, the only one I was to ever have. But I think what hurt the most was knowing he'd__ done it out of spite, not because he was jealous although I was certain he had to of been but he quickly denied that before hand. I remember at first I had hated him for ruining it, and at first me going to Nate had been to prove some point to him but also to me, Nate had been gentle and slow with me for our first time together, I felt like I was doing Chuck wrong the entire time but I still didn't stop, plus the whole time I couldn't help but compare Nate to Chuck, it was definitely a true statement that Chuck was much more well endowed with the size but also the experience. Ugh.. why am I doing this to myself stop it Blair stop it! Your with Nate now, Nate loves you, you love Nate right?_

_-Blair Waldorf_

* * *

><p>Blair what.. what are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be gone with Nate up to New Haven. "walking up the met steps"<p>

No, I decided not to go, besides you know how I hate to miss school S! "dipping her spoon into her newly opened yogurt"

B it was only like two days of school you'd be missing, plus some alone time with Nate couldn't be bad. "taking a seat next to her"

I...I know S, but I just have a lot going on right now okay, so can we just please drop this! "pleading her case"

Uh.. yeah sure, so how's life at home been for you exactly? "sensing to shut up now"

Fine! same as usual, mother being the judgmental hypocrite she always is. Dad calling when he remember that he in fact has a daughter he left behind. "her life was irrevocably screwed up & had been for such a long time now, it had been Chuck to stand by her as a friend during the divorce what with Serena away, & Nate always ignoring her. Just the thought of Chuck made her quickly look up to scan across the school grounds for him, she instantly found him with some sluty blonde hanging on him, his hands all around her"

Hey, your mom and dad are busy people that's all, sometimes they get stressed and unfortunately we end up taking the heat for it. Or being ignored at times. "knowing her home life wasn't much better"

Yeah if you say so, "getting up, watching Chuck with that whore was seriously starting to get to her more then she wanted it to" I'm going to head to class S. I guess I'll see you when you get in there. "grabbing her bag before turning to walk away"

Okay "watching her friend, she couldn't help but noticed the defeated look on her body, she also seemed to look smaller in some ways too, the light that was in her eyes weeks ago was no longer ignited. Darkness only took their place but also a tad of longing seemed to show through too. What happened to the happy and cheerful Blair that was there weeks ago?"

* * *

><p>Has Nate got his full of you already Waldorf? "smirking while walking up to her in the hall, she was standing by her locker"<p>

Funny Bass aren't we overzealous, now please move along. "slamming her locker door shut with force before turning to face him"

Well I do aim to please now don't I? "smirking at her once more before stepping closer" You of all people should know that! "whispering in her ear"

Nope done forgot it all, so goodbye mistake its so long gone I hardly even noticed it happened! "smirking back at him, she could play this game if that's what he wanted"

Oh I hardly doubt that! you and I both know that Nate isn't satisfying you nearly as well as I had! "it was true, Nate had told him that Blair and him only slept together twice and then after that she seemed to make accuse after accuse for why she didn't want to anymore"

Really? someone's awful sure of themselves! "rolling her eyes, but she knew he was right!" And just how do you know anyways?

I know everything Waldorf "stepping much closer to her then he should have" Trust me when I tell you I know he isn't satisfying your needs quit like I did! "brushing his fingers along her shoulder then bringing them further down her arm, feeling the tiny bumbs make display on her skin, God he had missed her, it was slowly starting to drive him insane. But he would not be weak, she did him wrong by going back to Nate, and he was not ready to forgive her!"

Chuckk "lowly stating, she then shuts her eyes feeling his hands on her like this felt so right. Yes she definitely missed him" We shouldn't be doing this right here, what if someone see's?

Well that would be a shame now wouldn't it! "speaking with more venom in his words then before" Don't want to let everyone know our dirty little secret now do we? Why your reputation would be ruined if anyone knew that you associated with the likes of me! "pulling his hand away from her skin"

Chuck its not like that, you know its not! "instantly feeling a sense of emptiness from the loss of his touch" If someone seen us then they'd tell Nate and I know you don't want that.

Don't! "raising his voice a bit more" Don't you ever tell me what I want, You don't know what I want, hell you didn't even take the time to get to know me! turning from her gaze so not to look at her no longer"

What are you talking about "coming to step in front of him, before taking his face in her hands" I know you Chuck, we've been friends sense kindergarten. So how can you even say that?

Just because we've been aquatinted in the same social groups and you've dated my best friend for his entire life practically doesn't make us friends! And it sure in hell doesn't mean that you actually took the time to get to know me, Who I am! "releasing every ounce of aggression her way"

Stop this! your acting mad! "shaking her head slightly, if she didn't know better she'd bet he was jealous of Nate and her" We might not 'eve been close but I know I seen apart of you that you don't show very often to anyone Chuck. "looking down feeling the tear's flood her eyes" When my father left my mother, it was you who stood by me, through all of it. The nasty rumors, my mothers downfall and her taking it out on me, my fathers abandonment of me. After all of that I didn't know how to make it through the days half the time but somehow with you there I was able too. "looking back up to his face, sensing a more calm look to him" So don't tell me that I never got to know you, because to me I did, you showed me the real Chuck, the one who can be caring and supportive. The one who can make me laugh when all I want to do is cry, smile when I want be sad. It was you who helped me and no one else!

"shaking his head, he knew it was true. The Waldorf divorce had did everything to break her and it did but he was their to pick up the pieces to put Blair Waldorf back together, at first he didn't want to be the one but with Nate ignoring her and Serena gone, he had no other choice. She was constantly calling him or coming to his suite it bothered him at first but then he found that he couldn't stay away from her, he actually wanted to see her and make sure things were getting better that she was getting better in some ways the two of them had grew closer then they'd ever been before, he now consider Blair a close friend instead of a scheming partner which only made them stronger in a lot of ways, maybe he'd been falling for her before that fateful night at Victrola after all, shaking his head he quickly banished those thoughts, she'd hurt him and if any of that was true what she had just said if she really did seem to care about him then why after all that time was she so haste to go back to Nate for?" And I guess all of that was meant for nothing huh Waldorf? "picking up the venom once more to his voice"

What was all for nothing? "she'd thought for certain he understood but no she was clearly wrong"

That supposedly bullshit story you just fed me about me being caring and supportive, how it was me who was their for you, not Nate, not Serena but me! Yet who are you sharing your bed with now? "he instantly see's her look down" Yes that's right Nate is the one who your backing Serena is the one who is your friend and what am I, nothing! I never meant anything to you. Clearly I was just a means to past time with right?

Why are you acting like that this Chuck? You.. it was you who said that we were just having fun, you told me to think of you as a teacher of sorts. That you'd teach me all there was to know about pleasing a man. It was a game to you, all of it so how can you stand there and judge me for going back to Nate! "grabbing his arm to stop him he was about to walk off but not this time!"

Yes and it was a game to me, that was all you ever were! "he couldn't let his guard down now" a quick fuck to past the time so to speak! "he see's her flinch at his words and instantly knows they hit deep"

A quick fuck huh? "her body shaking, to keep itself in check. She could feel the breakdown coming" Thank you for clarifying what exactly it was that you and I had, now if you will excuse me I need to get going, I'm already late! "pushing past him once more, if she didn't get away now she was going to break down and not in a good way"

You and I never had anything Waldorf, your a fool to every think or believe that there was anything more then just a good time! "delivering the final blow he to turned to leave"

* * *

><p>Blair are you okay, I mean you've hardly said a word sense 2nd period and your starting to worry me. "it was weird seeing her friend so silent"<p>

I'm fine Serena for the last damn time! "raising her voice more then she intended to"

You don't seem fine, if anything there is something clearly wrong here and its eating you alive! "she knew Blair was going through something she just didn't know what that was" Please just tell me what's going on, I cant promise I will know what to do but I am here to listen, I'm always here for you B.

If you really must know, it was something Chuck said earlier. "she only hoped Serena didn't want details"

What exactly did Chuck say? "watching her friend become reluctant to go into detail so she simply settled" Blair its Chuck, we all know he's nothing but a liar, everything he says is nothing but bullshit, why you'd ever let anything he has to say get to you is beyond me. "sense when did what Chuck have to say get Blair down?"

Yeah well maybe some of the things he says are somewhat true too. "she didn't want to get into this with Serena but she had seen a different side to Chuck that only she got to see, and he was trustful to her"

I'd like to know how "watching Blair roll her eyes" B the only truth about Chuck is that he's nothing but a womanizing asshole that's its! I wouldn't let anything he has to say get to me, everyone knows he's only cruel due to how hard Bart was on him growing and still is. Bart is the reason for Chuck's soiled attitude, he's the reason no one can be in the same room with Chuck for more then thirty minutes. His father practically ruined that boy from the gecko! "it was true, Bart was one cold cruel individual it couldn't be easy having a father like that"

Yeah I know "everything Serena said was true, Bart was the reason for Chuck's problems, whether they be trust issues, commitment, or just being sentimental at times, caring, supportive. All of it contributed back to how hard and mean Bart was to Chuck, but thinking all of this only made her notice how different Chuck had been with her. He did commit to her in some ways, while they were together he told her he had no use for any other girls as long as she was there, he'd told her how beautiful she was all the time, he'd cared about her, supported her more then anyone ever did. But yet he said it meant nothing that they had nothing, that she was only a good time an easy fuck as she remembered his harsh words. It all had to been a lie, that's what Chuck did he shut everyone out when he thought they were getting to close, his body would go into denial. She knew it all to well, it was one of the many things Chuck and her had in common."

Well if you know then stop letting this whole mess with Chuck bother you, I mean a couple weeks ago you was so happy, smiling all the time. A genuine smile I might add! "grinning at her friends, she seemed to sense her revolve was melting slightly" I mean what happened between that time to now?

I.. I think I really screwed up Serena, I think I made a major mistake. "it was Chuck, he was the reason for her smiles, for her happiness" And the worst part about it is that I don't know how to fix it or even if I can. "had she hurt Chuck so much now, that he would never look to her again trust her again, possibly want to be with her again?"

Of course you cant Blair, I know you can. Your one of the strongest people I know, if anyone can fix whatever it is that's bothering you then well that's you! "Blair was never anyone to back down, especially when she wanted something" I'm not saying it will be easy but then again nobody ever said that the things we want most in life are easy, you have to fight and be determined to work for them. "or that's what her grandma CeCe always said"

I hope your right S, because its going to be one hell of fight let me tell you! "she was already exhausted thinking about it, She knew deep inside that she wanted Chuck, it was stupid of her to ever deny that, but it was going to be hard breaking through his walls again. He too was clearly in denial not to mention she had hurt him which was only going to make this harder. She may have denied it then but she wasn't going to anymore, she wanted him and still wants him. Maybe this is what Love felt like all along, she thought she found that with Nate all those years back, but now thinking about it more. Doesn't love cause you to be happy to accept that person no matter what, smile when you want to frown, laugh when you want to cry. Make you feel beautiful when you feel nothing but ugly, it was crazy to think that Chuck had made her feel every bit of that. Realizing now that she had found that with him would only make this battle harder, but she wasn't going down without a fight!"

* * *

><p>Class now that everyone has settled down for the day we will begin. Miss Waldorf will you please take the stage, and will you be performing with a track or playing today?<p>

I will be playing the piano actually, its an original also, just written pretty much I had a couple free class periods so I practiced it in the music class then. So things might be a little shaky at times but I hope you all like it. "getting up from her seat, she already felt his gaze on her while she walked up the steps, which made her grow nervous. It was true she wrote this song for him, she was hoping to get her point across that yes she hurt him but she was ready now, and he needed to quit hiding also, the game was over"

Ok well please begin when you want dear! "taking a seat, she had grown quit fond of Miss Waldorf, but also Mr. Bass. She was quit certain there was something going on between the two but still she kept quiet about it"

Thanks, this song is called Find Me and well its written and produced by me. "smiling out to her classmates, she see's Serena's smiling face but she quickly turns her attention to Chuck, letting him know that this song was for him!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Find Me" - Christina Grimmie Original<strong>

_I know something's bound to change_  
><em> And I know I have been to blame<em>  
><em> Washing away this era of madness won't come and spread no shame<em>  
><em>Cause I've been waiting watching and praying for you to go insane<em>  
><em> I've been...<em>

_Calling out, come on out and find me_  
><em>I've been waiting my turn<em>  
><em> Pressure's on<em>  
><em> Now your heart is beating<em>  
><em> To the sound of my name<em>  
><em> And I say<em>  
><em> Find me<em>  
><em> Find me<em>

_Feeling the fire burning the thought of calling back your name_  
><em> Maybe it's all different because I cease to play your game<em>  
><em> Forget the footsteps<em>  
><em> Forward and take one back<em>  
><em> Pray that you're secure, hey<em>  
><em> So now you're prying<em>  
><em> Open the binding<em>  
><em> I'm what you're looking for<em>

_Calling out, come on out and find me_  
><em>I've been waiting my turn<em>  
><em> Pressure's on<em>  
><em> Now your heart is beating<em>  
><em> To the sound of my name<em>  
><em>And I say...<em>

_This civil smile_  
><em> It won't get you, anywhere anymore<em>  
><em> Anymore...<em>  
><em> Anymore...<em>  
><em>more..more... Yeah...Yeah...<em>

_Pressure's on,_  
><em> Heart is beating<em>  
><em> To the sound of my name<em>  
><em> Find me!<em>  
><em> I said, find me!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked this Chapter, yes I am currently working on Chapter 13 for Fall In but I heard this song and was simply inspired to stop what I was doing and write this. But here is yet another chapter for my readers, and yes I used a song from youtube but made it as if Blair had written it herself, but I thought it would seem more real if Chuck thought her words were written for him. I hope you enjoyed the song if you did listen to it during the reading. I highly suggest that my readers do listen to the songs, to me it puts you their almost making the story more believable in some ways. Because Music Speaks When Words Fail :) I have at least 3 to 4 more Chapters for his story until its done. Next Chapter will be focused on Chuck. Thank you to my readers, followers, those of you who have reviewed. It means so much to me to know you like the story it is you who keeps me only wanting to write more! Again hope you all enjoyed this installment. <strong>


	5. Slow dancing in a burning room!

This** is still going to be focusing on 1x10 to 1x13 that time in between there, if you read the last chapter Blair pretty much was telling Chuck to come out and find her, letting him know that she was ready for him for them whatever that might be. But even though Chuck does have feeling for Blair, he's also still in denial too. He's fighting his emotions for what he thinks he had with Blair, she also hurt him if you don't forget which only made him build that wall even farther. In this Chapter you will see him battling with his emotions even more, because denial can be an ugly thing but what if you know that the relationship it basically doomed from the start, that there was so much hurt done between the both of you that the relationship is like a bomb waiting to erupt. Leaving nothing but destruction in its way. But yet even while you know every bit of this, it still isn't enough to keep you away from each other. **

**"Is it really worth it? Hell yeah it is!" -Chuck Bass**

* * *

><p>B you have to take the test, its the only way you'll know. "rushing to set next to her in her room"<p>

I told you I'm not pregnant, its just stress okay that's it! "getting up, she really wished Serena would stop this already"

Your clearly in denial if you think that "seeing Blair roll her eyes" Listen Blair, just take the test to be sure. "getting up handing her the test she'd picked up" Nate and you need to know if your going to have a baby! "with that she left"

It was true, that she might possibly be pregnant. but for it to be Nate's would be a very small slim chance at best. They'd only had sex twice compared to her and Chucks obscene amount of times plus a lot of those times they were rather caught up in the moment so to speak. If she was it was defiantly for sure Chuck's she knew it was. But it isn't like he'd even be there, hell where was he now? After her performance last week she was certain that it would let him know how she was feeling that she was ready for them to be together finally. But it only led to him avoiding her like the plague, she'd even tried to call him a couple of times but was sent directly to his voicemail, she was considering that she made a huge mistake. That asshole was probably laughing at her expense now, she'd pretty much let him know that she cared for him, that he did mean something to her. Only for him to turn around and ignore her, it hurt so much more then Nate's betrayal, him avoiding her, Serena's absence in her life. It was quit clear, Chuck always played a bigger part in her life then she ever noticed before. But now without him there she didn't know what to do, or where to turn. She'd considered telling Serena so many times but was afraid of getting judged, there was no doubt in her mind that Serena would automatically think that she had sex Chuck out of spite to piss Nate off but that had never been the case. She just needed to fell wanted and Chuck gave her that, in fact he'd always did. He would at times openly flirt with her, give her more attention then Nate ever did. He'd comment about her looking sexy, he always made her feel beautiful even when she felt the ugliest. But now he was avoiding her she didn't know where they stood with one another.

* * *

><p>STOP! "she runs up to him on the courtyard"<p>

Waldorf, I'm sorta in a hurry so can this wait! "he turned to see her standing behind him"

No it cant wait, "she looked into his eyes" Why have been avoiding me? I've tried to call you so many times that is crazy but yet you send me straight to voicemail.

Excuse me if I don't feel like hearing what's bother Blair now! "he sneered at her" I have other things to do with my time then deal with all your drama bullshit all the time, call Serena she is your bestie after all. "rolling his eyes, before turning away from her once more"

This has nothing to do with Serena and you know it! "she grabs for his arm to stop him once more" It has everything to do with you and I though! "she see's him turn quickly with fire in his eyes"

You and I are nothing! I told you this already Waldorf! "shaking his head"

No! I don't believe you! Everything you said last week was bullshit and you know it! "she steps closer to him"

No I meant every word Blair! "he steps a bit closer to her" The only thing that was bullshit was ever thinking it was okay to fool around with you. Its quit clear you're swooning after like some love sick tween or some crazy ex girlfriend and in which case you know I don't do!

Why are you doing this! "she shakes her head before looking down then up again" Why are you being so mean to me for. I was wrong okay! I shouldn't have treated you like I did, I shouldn't have thrown you to the side okay. I'm stupid and I'm sorry for never realizing all of this until now!

I.. "he looked into her eyes, was she seriously apologizing to him right now, he wanted to do nothing but grab her and kiss her. But that wasn't going to happen, everything would be fine for a while but for how long, before everything went bad again. He just couldn't go through all of that again." Save your excuses and apologies for someone who cares! Because I fucking don't! "he then turns to leave her standing there, he knows he hurt her he can see the pain written on her face"

* * *

><p>Hey Chuck, have you seen Blair anywhere? "she hadn't see her sense 1st block"<p>

Nope cant say I have "walking even faster to get away from her"

Hey listen I'm really worried about her, she's got some things going on right now and I know you probably don't even care about her but if you've seen her then you need to tell me!

I seen her earlier okay, "he shrugged his bag onto his shoulder a bit more, what exactly was she going through, she wasn't making herself sick again was she?" It was just after 1st period I guess I'd seen her out on the courtyard we'd spoken only momentarily, but I haven't seen her sense then.

Did she seem to being acting weird or stand offish to you then?

I.. I don't know, she was acting like Blair normally acts, demanding, bitchy you know. "what was going on with her exactly anyways" Why what.. what's going on with her? "he noticed the reluctant look in Serena's eyes" I mean she isn't making herself sick again is she?

What.. "her eyes grow large, sense when did he know about Blair and her Bulimia" I mean how do you even know that?

Well her and I guess you can say we became closer while you were away, and Nate was avoiding her for all those months. But neither the less I know, but answer the question is she? "he thought for sure that Blair had shared at least that with Serena"

Uh.. No I don't believe so anyways. "why hadn't Blair ever told her any of this, so she and Chuck had actually became friend while she was gone." Listen if you see her will you tell her to come find me please or at least let her know I'm looking for her.

Yeah sure. "he then watches her walk away, where was Blair? He then decided to text her to find out"

**Where are you? -CB**

**Home, why do you care! -BW**

**I don't, Serena was asking for you that's all! -CB**

He waited for a reply but nothing never came so he decided to text her again.

**You need to get back to school, before she suspects something is going on between us. -CB**

**All what a shame, we cant have me ruining your bad boy image now can we! -BW**

**WTF ever Waldorf, just get your ass back to school okay! -CB**

He quickly put his phone into his pocket and headed to class, she would be here by lunch time. He was certain of it!

* * *

><p>Blair where were you earlier? "setting next to her during lunch"<p>

I just had to run home for a couple of things I'd forgotten that's all. "taking a bite of her fruit from her plate"

Okay.. "sense when does Blair ever go home during school time, plus she was the most prepared person ever she never forgot anything" hey did you ever get a chance to take that test "whispering in a low voice"

Serena I told you already to shut it up about that! "she scoots closer" Why in the hell are you even brining that up at school anyways, you know this school consist of nothing but vultures just waiting to devour me any minute!

And let me just say what a tasty little treat that might be! "he comes up to the table and sets down next to her before grabbing a grape from her plate"

Chuck, ugh.. do you mind! "she see's him smirk and cant help but smile, this was them, fighting one minute telling one another how much they hate each other then the next flirting and smiling at each other"

Oh not at all please do continue with her discussion "he grabs for another piece but she smacks his hand lightly"

I'd rather us not! "she smirks at him"

So I see you found her "he turns to the Blonde"

Yeah, obviously! "she rolls her eyes, at his intrusion plus his crude comments, but quickly remembers what he'd told her about Blair and him becoming closer" Blair you never told me that Chuck and you grew closer while I was away. "she see's her friend become hesitant.

How... what do you mean we became closer? "she looks from Serena to Chuck"

Earlier when I was looking for you, I asked him if he'd seen you and he told me about seeing you today but also told me that while was away you two became closer.

Why would he... "she turns to him quickly" Why exactly would you say that to her? "didn't he only before all of that tell her how much they didn't mean anything to him"

Well.. she said you had a lot going on right now and stuff and that she was worried about you, so I just simply asked her if you were making yourself sick again that's all. "he looked to Serena and she instantly tensed up, he then noticed Blair starring a whole through her" Look Blair don't get mad at her for being concerned, I mean you aren't doing that again are you? "she quickly turns to look at him"

Why do you even fucking care exactly? "she shook her head, not even realizing that Serena was still setting there" Did you not tell me already that you didn't fucking care!

Don't start this shit Blair! "he looked at her intently, granted he may have said that but still if she was making herself sick again she needed help. Plus he was lying before of course he fucking cared about her" I think I've been there enough for you that if you were making yourself sick again then you should tell me!

Well to answer your question NO! "what was going on with him, he was so cold one second and now he's all hot with worry for her" I'm not making myself sick again, I just have other problems going on, liking dealing with assholes who are clearly in denial of how they feel or what they want! "she stares at him with each word"

Uh.. hey "speaks up her blonde friend" Okay this whole conversation just turned awkward "she had been listing intently to both of them argue. She instantly notices both of them snap out of whatever alternate world they were just in."

Yeah you and I both know what an asshole Chuck can be at times! "she turns to her friend, she cant believe what all her and Chuck had almost said"

True! but then again we all know what a bitch you can be also! "he then gets up and makes his leave"

* * *

><p>Charles Bass will please come up here for me! "there had been a lack of performances from the students so she decided she would start singling out people to perform and offer them a reward in return."<p>

Yes, is there something I can help you with? "he asked once he was on stage standing next to her"

Well it has come to attention that your currently have a C in my class, and I would like to offer you a way to bring that C to a B+ if your willing.

Okay, what exactly do you have in mind?

Well I if you perform for us today, I will see to it that your grade will get a 50% raise from what it is currently. I know you need this, your are an amazing singer and piano player but your tardiness and lack of showing up for my class has hurt your grade majorly.

So if I play and sing for you today then you'll raise my grade? "this seemed like a good trade off why not!"

Yes absolutely! "she was desperate for one of her students to perform and it knowing it was the talented Chuck Bass did hurt"

Done! "he then strolls over to the piano setting before him and takes a seat"

Now is this an original piece Mr. Bass? if not then please explain in detail what this song means to you.

No this is not an original, however it is an excellent song that I've been listening to for a while now. Its called slow dancing in a burning room, its about a relationship that is pretty much doomed from the start, both people know that no matter what they do there going to crash and burn that the relationship will only leave torment and destruction in its path but for some reason they still keep dancing this dance of death till there is nothing left.

Wow that sure sound deep, I'm sure its going to be beautiful! "she was quit certain this song was pertaining to the young brunette currently starring a whole through the young Bass boy. She wasn't stupid she noticed the signs a month of ago"

Yes its definitely deep! "he then turns to the rest of the class" I do hope you all like this song and if it sounds horrible then I apologize before hand, I haven't had very much practice doing it on the piano. "it is then he notices Blair starring straight at him, and yes it is true that she is the whole reason he became so fond of this song in the first place!"

**John Mayer - Slow Dancing In A Burning Room (Rendition) by SoMo**

_It's not a silly little moment _  
><em> It's not the storm before the calm <em>  
><em> This is the deep and dyin' breath of <em>  
><em> This love we've been workin' on <em>

_ Can't seem to hold you like I want to _  
><em> So I can feel you in my arms <em>  
><em> Nobody's gonna come and save you <em>  
><em> We pulled too many false alarms <em>

_We're goin' down _  
><em> And you can see it too <em>  
><em> We're goin' down <em>  
><em> And you know that we're doomed <em>  
><em> My dear <em>  
><em> We're slow dancing in a burnin' room <em>

_ I was the one you always dreamed of _  
><em> You were the one I tried to draw <em>  
><em> How dare you say it's nothing to me<em>  
><em> Baby, you're the only light I ever saw <em>

_ I'll make the most of all the sadness _  
><em> You'll be a bitch because you can <em>  
><em> You try to hit me, just hurt me <em>  
><em> So you leave me feeling dirty <em>  
><em> 'Cause you can't understand <em>

_We're goin' down _  
><em> And you can see it too <em>  
><em> We're goin' down <em>  
><em> And you know that we're doomed <em>  
><em> My dear <em>  
><em> We're slow dancing in a burnin' room<em>

_Go cry about it, why don't you_  
><em> Go cry about it, why don't you<em>  
><em> Go cry about it, why don't you<em>  
><em> My dear, we're slow dancin' in a burnin' room<em>

_Don't you think we outta know by now?_  
><em> Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<em>  
><em> Don't you think we outta know by now?<em>  
><em> Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<em>  
><em> Don't you think we outta know by now?<em>  
><em> Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?<em>

* * *

><p>I know what's going on with Blair you! "she see's him leaning against the brick wall smoking outside the school"<p>

Really well please do tell what exactly it is you think is going on between Blair and I. "he look to the blonde next to him"

Your the other guy. "she still didn't know how she missed it before but now she was sure Chuck was the guy"

What other guy? "surely she couldn't know" I'm never some other guy, I'm always the main guy! "he smirked at her before taking another hit from his joint"

Chuck but the bullshit, you know what I meant! "she see's him roll his eyes at her" Listen even I cant believe that it was you who had Blair all full of smiles, I just know a month ago she couldn't stop laughing or grinning. She was genuinely happy for the first time in while, and if it was you who made her like that then I don't have a problem with it. "Chuck granted was an asshole but she'd witnessed first hand how happy her friend had been"

Serena you don't know what your talking about! "he threw down his joint and stepped on it, he then tried to walk around the tall blonde but she quickly stopped him"

Yes I do, "she looked into his eyes" Chuck you can deny it all you want, but I know you cared about her, you had too. Just like I know she cares about you too, its quit obvious now what it is that's been bother her. A month ago she was more alive then I'd ever seen her before, and it all had to do with you. The way you made her feel must have been something amazing because Blair Waldorf doesn't become this insanely bubbly person for anyone but when she was with you, she did.

Whatever Serena, your just delusional! "he was still wondering how in the hell she found out, he was certain this girl was dumber then most!"

No your the one who is delusional Chuck "she looks at him and that's when she see's it, he knows in fact he still feels it for her he's just scared" Stop denying it Chuck, Both of you are only going to hurt one another more if you keep doing this! Its clear you care about her, I can see it just by looking at you, and I know she cares about you too. "it was then she thought about what all her friend was going through" She needs you right now more then ever, she's going through something that only you can help her with not me! I've tried and she wont listen at all and this is something big, possibly life changing even!

What the hell are you even talking about Serena, Blair's strong she can concur anything. "he tries to leave again but feels her grip tighten"

No I don't think so, not this time Chuck! "she steps closer and lowers her voice just enough for them two to hear" Blair might be pregnant Chuck. "she notices his eyes grow larger" I mean its not certain or anything but she's late and I mean like late, late. She also wont take a test either, she's clearly in denial right now and wont listen to anything that I've got to say.

I hate that for her Serena but who's to say this kids even mine, I mean she was with Nathaniel too. "it was true, granted it was a slim chance the child did belong to Nate but still yet it was still possible"

I don't think so Chuck, it just simply doesn't add up. "it didn't, she was certain."

Yeah but still if she were to be pregnant then its still possible for this baby to be his just as much as it would be mine! "fuck he wasn't ready to be a father and he would bet that Blair sure as hell wasn't ready either, She was ambitious she had dreams, it was one of the many things that made her different from the rest of the girls who went to their school" I mean this cant be happening!

Well it is Chuck! "she finally lets go of his arm" You need to call her, because you two need to find out if your going to have a baby or not! "she see's him nod a yes and takes her leave"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next up will be after 1x13. Blair's downfall to destruction, I've always hated how Chuck wasn't really there for her in the beginning, but mine isn't going to be like that, because well this is my fanfic and what I say goes. But I do have plans on Chuck still staying true to what he said to her at the Bar that night, they will have another falling out which ultimately leads to Blair turning bad. If by any chance you read my other fan fic called FALL IN then I recently added a new Chapter, and if you haven't then I highly suggest you check it out also! As always leave me a review if you liked this installment to the story, it is you all who keeps me wanting to write more. I also hope you enjoyed the music I used for this too, I love to discover covers of really good songs and I think SOMO is a wonderful artist on youtube. I highly suggest that you check him out, he does amazing covers and I love to use his music in my fanfiction if I can. But a big thank you to you who are reading and following and reviewing this story! :)<strong>


	6. Chandelier

**Thank you so much to those of you who are reviewing and following this story, it means so much to me to know that you like this Music Fic! Now in this Chapter its loosely based on 1x13 and after, when everyone turns against Blair. She in turn begins to wreck havoc in her life doing things that she would normally not do, turning to alcohol and partying to subside the hurt that she's feeling inside. I am using some of the story lines from Gossip Girl but I'm also adding my own twists to it also. So this is AU a bit but again hope you enjoy.**

**"Where were you when EVERYTHING was falling** **apart?**"** -Blair Waldorf**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want you anymore, and I couldn't see why anyone else would either!"<em>

Those words seemed to keep playing non-stop over and over like a broken record inside her head. To say things weren't completely screwed up would be an understatement. She'd lost her Queen B spot, Nate, Serena, but most importantly she'd lost Chuck, never in here life did she ever feel as alone as she did right now. After the scandal had gotten out about her possibly being pregnant and about her gracing more then Nate's bed but that they other person just happened to be his best friend Chuck things turned ugly real fast. She had went into overtime trying to fix everything but evidently this was one thing she couldn't erase! She'd went to Nate first in hopes of explaining everything but he didn't want to hear a word she had to say. In all her years she'd never thought Serena would've judged her like she did but she was very wrong, she left after they'd gotten into a argument and hadn't spoken to her sense. But neither one of them hurt as much as Chuck's remarks made to her at the bar that night, she'd finally went to him lastly not as a last resort of any sorts but because he was her one constant she'd always been able to count on. Things may had been messy between them in the months before, and complicated would definitely be what there relationship was but nothing prepared her for what he had to say. He'd hurt her more then the blast going out, her minions, Serena, Nate all together. She was now alone and didn't have anything or anyone to turn to.

* * *

><p>"Slut!" Penelope stated.<p>

"Whore!" Hazel remarked.

"I never knew you'd be that easy, two guys in one night? Did you even shower in-between?" Jenny said, sending the rest of the girls to burst out laughing.

Keeping her head down, she continued to walked even faster towards the building that awaited her. Never looking up or around for a second, she cold feel her resolve slowly slipping and knew the tears were making way into her eyes. She quickens her steps but soon feels herself slipping to fall before she knows it, she catches herself quick enough before any more damage can be done to her perfect clothes or pretty face. Glancing around she notices a couple boys standing by laughing even harder.

"I always knew you'd like it down there, now please get on your knee's and please me!" he high fived the boy next to him.

"I'd never touch you!" she finally finds her voice to speak back.

"You wouldn't huh? We all know that's a lie. I mean you did fuck two guys in the same day did you not?" he stares her down waiting for an answer.

"You don't even know what you talking about!" she finally pushes herself up completely and begins to turn to leave.

"All I'm pretty sure I do, so what about it? Tonight around 7 or so I can pick you up for a quickie. I know that's what your good at., we've heard the rumors how you was some quick fuck for Chuck, why wouldn't it work for us too?" bursting out laughing even more.

"Never! would I fucking touch you!" running to the doors before finally making her way inside, not even realizing she'd finally made it away from all the whispers until she suddenly runs straight into something hard. "Oops Sorry"

"My bad" looking down he quickly realizes its her, the brunette who's stalked his dreams for months now. "Waldorf we must really quit meeting this way!" it is then he see's the tears prickling in her eyes. He feels bad for her instantly, its no secret that she's been pushed to the bottom of the food chain now, and is being picked at ever day or every hour. But then he remembers how she'd went to Nate, after the blast. He'd thought for sure that she'd come to him, after his song last week, and the pregnancy scare he was certain she'd understood he was going to be there for her, but nope she'd ran straight into Nate's arms. Why was he always last, it'd pissed him off so bad he basically forced himself to push her away for good this time. He was Chuck Bass for fuck sakes, he should never be someone's number two!

"I couldn't agree more!" looking at him before composing herself, she was certain she'd seen a moment of remorse in his eyes before they turned dark again.

"Yes well I must be going, I mean not unless you were looking for a quickie then I suppose I can spare you a few minutes." he smirked her way.

"Didn't you not tell me and I quote 'I don't want you anymore' so doesn't that statement contradict everything you said?" smirking right back.

"I did didn't I, damn I almost forgot!" breathing in shaking his head while looking down into her eyes "but correct me if I'm wrong, I also said that nobody else would want you to didn't I?" he watched her nod a yes "So tell me how is that going for you? I mean are you finding it a hard time to get anyone to want you?"

"Not exactly, in fact for some reason every guys seems to want a piece of me now. It must have had something to do with the fact I was able to keep your attention for as long as I did!" she smiled brightly at him, if he wanted to get nasty well then she could too.

"I hate the bust that little fantasy that you obviously keep playing in that head of yours but your wrong! You were just an easy fuck Waldorf!" he laughs slightly "And the only reason why they want anything to do with you is because they see you as that also, a easy lay to get them through their day! Now if you'd excuse me I really must be on my way!" side stepping around her to make his leave.

"Why its not like you do anything productive at school anyways!" how dare him say that to her, she wasn't a whore or a slut nor a easy lay!

"Well that's not exactly true now is it!" grabbing hold of a blonde giving him those come here eyes, before finally leave with her in tow.

* * *

><p>A couple of days had come and passed, and school had been the same as usual. But one thing or should he say that someone had clearly been missing and it was completely out of the ordinary for her to do so. Blair hadn't been to school for 2 days already now, and it was not like her to miss. He'd remembered their freshman year when she'd had strep throat it been going around the school for weeks and practically everyone had gotten it. They'd stay home the allotted time the doctors had given to them but not Blair, she'd still insisted on showing up for class, even if she was in pain and her throat felt like someone had lit a fire within it. But now she wasn't here and this made day 3 that she wasn't at school. He was worried and even thought he shouldn't be, he told her what he needed to say. He was finally done with her for good! But still his thoughts would drift and her face would penetrate into it, he eyes longing for something that was never truly his in the first place. Shaking his head he quickly walked to his first class trying his best to forget everything and all things of Blair Waldorf.<p>

"Chuck, can I ask you something?" coming to stand next to him during break.

"Serena, what can I help you with?" turning to the blonde.

"I..I was wondering if you'd seen or heard from Blair?" it was just odd, her missing 3 days of school this week alone.

"Nope cant say I have, beside your her bestie are you not? That's your job to keep tabs on where's Waldorf not mine!" he laughed slightly.

"Yeah well her and I are sorta on the outs right now." remembering their argument from last week.

"Really? and when exactly did this happen?" he'd thought for sure out of everything and everyone turning on her that Serena would be there no matter what.

"Well she came to me after seeing Nate, and well I just pretty much told her she brought all of this on herself. She got mad said a few choice words to me then we ended things and she left" Blair had said some harsh things that night, but now she couldn't help but still wonder what was going on with her ex friend.

"That must have been fun, but her and I are currently on the no talking zone at the moment too. So whatever you was wondering I know nothing!" he stubbed out his cigarette before turning to leave. So Blair not only went to Nate first but Serena had been her second, what the hell was he fucking nobody!

"Wait so you aren't talking to her either?" she'd never thought in a million years that Chuck would ever turn his back on Blair.

"Nope, I finally got tired of her shit. But more then anything always coming in last!" he stated, before trying to leave once more.

"How could you ever think you'd be last when it comes to Blair Waldorf?" from what she'd heard Blair say that whole month it was Chuck who brought a smile to her face, a laugh to escape her lips. Plus he'd been there for her during the darkest moments of her life.

"I just was Serena! I will tell you if I here from her. But I wouldn't hold my breath! Later" walking up the steps.

* * *

><p>Later that evening he was in his suite rolling around on his bed with a hot little redhead, it'd been a while for him to find his groove back. Blair had really hurt his sexual aversions to the opposite sex. During those months he'd became addicted to all things Blair, and no other girl seemed to be enough for him nor did he want any of them either. But finally laying here at this moment feeling this girl kissing on his neck rubbing on him through his pants, him already hard and waiting he knew he was prepared for what was ahead, he forcefully pushed her down onto his bed before crawling on top and begin to strip each piece of clothing after another from her body, once she was finally naked under him and he was ready to get this done and over with. The need for his release was growing more and more with each minute so he needed to get this done and over with. But before he could reach that release his phone begins to chime.<p>

_I live a life of sin But it's alright I don't give a damn I don't play your rules I make my own Tonight I'll do what I want Cuz I can._

Rolling his eyes, he quickly realizes who it is that is calling him. He'd give her that ring tone a few months back, it was no one other then Serena herself. He decided to ignore it all together and after the second time of his phone chiming in from her it finally stopped. He decided to quickly get back to what he was doing before his phone began once more again to ring, except this time the ring tone was so denotable belonged to a certain petite brunette that he knew.

_Girls like you, remind me that I'm lonely. The truth is that I miss you for real, cause my heart beats are empty. Till I had a girl like you._

Sighing he finally decided to detangle himself from the girl under him and answer, it could have been something important. He just needed to be sure.

**"Waldorf" **automatically saying

**"Chuckk" **breathlessly stating

**"Blair are you there?" **he here's her erratic breathing and cant help but worry, what is going on with her.

**"Blair, damn it will you fucking talk to me already!" **he here's what he thinks is her moving around.

**"Why do you hate me Chuck?" **she drunkenly slurs out

Instantly pick up on her slurred speech he knows instantly that she is clearly drunk, he rolls his eyes before speaking again.

**"Where the hell are you Waldorf?" **growing restless with her and everything else in his life at that moment.

**"Why do you want to know, you don't want me remember!" **she says in a sing-song voice.

**"Cut the shit Blair, and tell me where you are." **he didn't want no he couldn't handle someone taking advantage of her.

**"For me to know and for you to find out!" **she begins laughing into the phone.

**"Haha funny Waldorf now come on and tell me where your at, I promise to buy you something if you do!" **he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh, but he was still worried about her.

**"Okay I will tell you, I'm at Karma. And it better be something pretty! or else I'm not coming back with you!" **she sings along again.

**"Stay there I'm on my way!" **he quickly hangs up.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen a petite brunette probably about yay high" motioning with his hands to the bartender once he's finally inside.<p>

"Yeah she was here about 15 minutes ago before some tall blonde escorted her back towards the bathrooms" pointing back to the end of the room.

"Thank!" He quickly leaves and makes his way through the crowd of people dancing, nothing this scene didn't look like the normal club he would see Blair at, but then again Blair wasn't one to ever really party at all. After finally pushing his way through loads of bodies he makes his way to the bathrooms, enter the women's quickly it is then that he see's her setting atop the kitchen counter, with her tongue down the blondes throat. He grows extremely pissed at the image taking place in front of him but then he notices who that blonde is and it only serves to make his madder!

"Get the fuck off of her Baizen!" he jerks the boy back, instantly sticking his hands out to catch Blair when she wobbles forwards to fall.

"Bass, how nice of you to grace us with your presence!" he snarls back.

"Chuck" her eyes growing wide before looking at him "Chuck I knew you'd come!" looking at both his hands "Hey I thought you were going to be bringing me something pretty" putting her hands on her hips give a slight pout to her lips.

"Waldorf I don't have time to deal with this tonight, and if you must know its in the limo." trying his best not to laugh, but she looked just to cute right now. "Lets go then shall we?" grabbing for her arm to pull her away.

"I don't think so Bass, she's here with me or did you fail to notice that?" grabbing for her other arm pulling her towards him.

"Get the fuck off Bazien! She's coming home with me and that's final!" he instantly pulls Blair back to him.

"What the fuck ever Bass, if you want this slut take her. Just know she's practically been jumping all over my dick half the night!" smirking at the younger of the two.

Chuck instantly becomes heated from what Carter said but knows he must shake it off if he has plans on getting Blair out of here tonight. "lets go Blair" he finally leaves the club with her. Once in the Limo where it all began he cant help but smile at the clearly over intoxicated Blair next to him.

"Chuckk" she wines "My head hurts so bad right now!" dropping her head into her hands.

"I'll bet, how much did you have to drink exactly?" looking her over, she looked so broken at that moment.

"I don't know? I mean I know I shouldn't be drinking on a Tuesday night but I just couldn't help it. Everyone's been so mean to me lately!" moaning slightly when they hit bump.

"Tuesday night?" looking over at her, how much did she have to drink. "Blair its Friday" its then he notices her lift up.

"No it cant be, I... I only just decided to start drinking and partying Tuesday night!" looking into his eyes.

"Well it must have been some partying then, because sweetheart its Friday. You've missed 3 hole days of school too by the way." he notices her put her head down in defeat. "Why haven't you been at school exactly, I mean I know how important your grades are to you."

"I..I didn't know how to face them anymore," staring down at her hands "I mean sometimes you just need an escape from reality and that's what this whole weekend was." looking back up to him she couldn't help but feel this overwhelming feeling take over her body. All she wanted to do was kiss him right then and there but then his words would be begin to play in her mind, '_I don't want you, and I couldn't see why anyone else would either' _so she quickly shook her head, hoping to clear all thoughts of him. When doing that its then she becomes even more dizzy then she'd felt before grabbing her head once more it is then she feels his hands grab her shoulder and pull her head down to his lap.

"Come here Blair" pulling her head down to his lap, it is then she lays down straight onto the limo seats with her head rested on his legs. He begins to run his fingers through her long tasseled curls feeling them run though his fingers. He cant help but feel content he'd always loved playing with her hair even when they were younger.

"Chuck?" she whispers up at him, opening her eyes finally. His soft caresses seemed to make it all go away the headache the dizziness all of it!

"mmmhmm?" looking down into those chocolate orbs that haunt him nightly.

"Can I... stay with you tonight, I..I promise I'll be gone before you wake in the morning. Its just I really don't want to go home right now." she doesn't know why but going home to an empty house just doesn't seem pleasing at the moment, plus if she had missed 3 whole days of school Dorota was probably no doubt waiting to lash out at her. And she just couldn't take disappointing another person right now.

"Sure" he speaks softly still playing with her hair.

They set there for some much time longer he in an almost comatose state of mind starring out into the darkness of the limo and speckles of lights from the city, her in a sleeping state finally lulled to sleep from Chuck soft touch relishing in it. It had been much to long sense they'd been this close, and no matter what the circumstances was those months and days before neither one of them wanted to leave this moment. Because sometimes escaping reality is all you ever need at times.

* * *

><p>Waking up that morning, he quickly realizes that the warm body that was next to him through the night is no longer there. He feels the space with his hand and notices it still feels warm, he grabs her pillow and pulls it to his face breathing in all things Blair Waldorf. He can still smell the soft vanilla lavender from her hair, and a faint smell of Chanel number 5 indicating that last night wasn't a dream. That she was indeed here with him, but now the bed felt cold, without her. He quickly rose up hoping she'd only be in the bathroom but after leaving his bed he'd quickly scanned the room for her to find that he was indeed all alone. He then returned back to his bed, laying down once more pulling the pillow 'her pillow' to his face once more before breathing it in once more. Laying there for what seemed like forever, he finally begins to doze off again.<p>

Walking into her top floor pint house, she makes her way to the bathroom. Pull her dress over her head before starting the shower, making sure it was nice and warm before finally pulling her panties and bra from her body before getting into the warm water that awaited her. Feeling the days of partying being washed from her body she begins to relax once again. Her muscles are achy and head still hurts, 'how did Serena do this all the time" then her mind drifts to Chuck and his sleeping form. When she'd awoken that morning, not knowing where she was at until she looked over at him and then everything came rushing back to her. Scanning his room, she took note that his clock said 6 a.m on it. She knew it'd be a long time before he'd awaken considering it was a Saturday if she was remember him correctly when he'd told her it was Friday last night. Which meant he'd sleep in, knowing she'd needed to leave before he'd awoken, she begin to scrabble the out of the bed to leave but not before turning to get once last look at his sleep form and the his overly content and smiling face starring back at her.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed slowly, he'd not seen or heard from Blair. At first it'd bothered him immensely when he'd awoken that Saturday for the second time all he wanted to do was call her or go to her home but then he'd remembered about the night before she had been drunk that night. That was probably the only reason she'd called him or even left with him. Besides wasn't he suppose to be hating her, wasn't he suppose to be done with her? sighing he lit a joint and breathed it in hoping that it would relax and calm his nerves once done he exited the limo. Scanning the courtyard for her he noticed her setting alone under the big oak tree on the grass starring out into oblivion. She looked so small, so broken, it killed him to know he was part of the reason for that.<p>

"And just where have you been keeping yourself all weekend Waldorf?" he quickly approached her small form.

"Busy, why does it matter to you?" she looked to him then, noting her head was still hurting. She was and had been in a bad mood for the past 2 days.

"Well I was just wondering after waking up Saturday I noticed you'd already left. I figured I'd be receiving another one of famous phone calls begging for my services" snickering lowly, he'd felt sorry for her before, but then after she practically snapped at him. He was done being nice.

"Yeah well sorry your disappointed" rolling her eyes before grabbing her bad to get up.

"Oh I'd say disappointed was the last thing on my mind" he looked at her as she rose to her feet "Although when you called Friday I didn't really know what to think then after finding you in a rather compromising position for yourself I must add, it was rather funny!" he laughed once more.

"Laugh it up clown, are we done here?" shaking her head once more.

"I don't know are we? I mean I could always finish was you was so easy wanting Baizen to do that night when I found you" he smirked at her, but still steamed inside.

"Listen Chuck, as far as I'm concerned Friday night didn't happen!" rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay if that makes you feel any better about your whoring around for the past 3 damn days then so be it Blair!" stepping closer to her.

"Whatever Chuck, I couldn't give two shits about what you think!" stepping back slightly

"Really now? well if that's so damn true then why'd you call me? Of all the fucking people you could call why me?" he took a step towards her again.

"I was drunk Chuck! I.. I don't know why I called you!" blowing in exhaustion from him from it all. "But obviously it was a mistake! Don't worry I'll never call you again drunk or not!" pushing aside before leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

><p>"Chuck what the hell I tried to call you Friday night and then you don't even feel that you should at least return my call" taking a seat next to him during break.<p>

"Excuse me Serena if I have more important things to do in my life!" he speaks with a more then aggressive tone then usual, after the whole thing with Blair that morning he'd found that he was mad not only at her but also himself.

"Whoo... what is your problem today?" noticing his tone, it was clear Chuck was pissed off right now, did it have anything to do with a certain brunette?

"Nothing, I'm just" looking over to her noticing her eyes on im, fuck I'm not doing this today "Its nothing for fuck sakes, now are we done here?"

"No were not done here, I called you because I'd caught word that Blair was out partying and had been out for days. I know you have contacts at most of those bars and clubs so I was calling to see if you'd be able to track her down but nope of course the great fucking Chuck Bass didn't answer!" growing frustrated with his tone.

"Like I told you last week, I'm not going to play 'Where Waldorf' with you. Besides why the fuck do you even care, I mean didn't you ditch her too?" blowing through his nose, sure she could bitch at him but wasn't it her too who turned her back on Blair also?

"I know her and I are on the outs but that will never last, you know as well as I do that we fight then make up all the time. I guess I just wanted her to finally admit to me that she was wrong. That denying her feeling for you was only going to hurt her in the long run, and I thought she was going to come clean about it all but I guess I was wrong. But just because were mad at one another doesn't mean I don't care about her, I mean she's one of our oldest childhood friends. Of course I care and I am worried about her. Dorota called and said she's doesn't eat hardly at all anymore, all she does is set up in her room and cry and when she isn't crying she's disappears half the time and when she does come home she's so drunk that she's positive if she continues like this then she's sure to not last much longer!. I'm just scared for her Chuck that's all." noticing him turn to look at her, she notices his resolve slowly melting away.

"I found her" he looked up to the sky after hearing how messed up Blair's life seemed to be spiraling out of control he couldn't shake the guilt inside of him. Yeah granted it was one thing for her minions to turn on her but for Serena, Nate and him to do it was beyond wrong.

"What?" looking over to him noticing him starring upward not even looking at her

"I found her Friday night!" finally bringing his head back down, once he'd composed himself.

"You..you found her? Where was she?" feeling slightly relieved.

"Karma, she'd called me. I noticed she was drunk so when I asked her where she was at she told me, I'm just glad I got there when I did because she was in the bathroom with no one other then fucking Carter Baizen!" snaring lip up slightly at his name.

"Carter Baizen?" knowing him well enough to know what a pig he is "Was.. was she okay?"

"Yeah I guess I got there in time, but whether or not he'd been with her any of the days before then I don't know?" shaking his head from the image playing in his mind.

"I hope for Blair's sake she wasn't, I mean I know after all of this blows over, she's going to regret everything she's been doing" knowing full well that this Blair was surely not here to stay, she was blowing off steam that was all.

"Yeah well for yours and my sake, lets just hope that the Waldorf road to destruction ends here soon!" this was all seriously driving him insane her this whole mess.

"Yeah no doubt" scanning the courtyard for the girl in question, noting she wasn't in sight. "Hey did you happen to see or talk to Blair any today?"

"Yeah I seen her and only spoke with her momentarily, she seemed to be in a bad mood so I'd stir clear if I was you!" finally rising to leave.

Laughing lightly, she was glad she wasn't at the end of that raft. She knew how Blair could be when she was in one of those moods. "Chuck"

"Yeah?" turning back to face her

"Thanks" noticing him give her a confused look "For finding Blair and making sure she was safe that is, your a good friend!" smiling at him

"I'm not as good as you think!" knowing it was true, he'd been completely cruel to her when he'd said those things.

"No, I know before when this whole thing was going on with Blair and you. I'm not going to lie I wasn't your biggest fan I constantly told her how wrong she'd be for getting involved with you and how bad and mean you was, but never once did she agree with me. She always took up for you, and insisted that none of it simply wasn't true. You were her rock just so you know, her glue that held her together when all she wanted or need to do was fall apart. She always seen you differently even before you two you know got together. I guess I never realized how much you guys were alike!" smiling at him she noticed his eyes sadden.

"Yeah, well I really must get going see you around Vanderwoodson!" needing to get away from her right there and then, he couldn't stay any longer after hearing all that Blair had said about him. She'd believed in him, she'd taken up for him when everyone else was watching and waiting for him to fail she'd always been there for him. He always knew they'd been somewhat alike in certain aspects of their life. Distant fathers, granted his mother died when he was born but Eleanor misewelll be dead, she was never around, and constantly put Blair down when she was. They'd both loved a good scheme and power, it was what brought then together early on in the 2nd grade when they had their first take down and worked together. He'd always seen a different side to Blair too and now he understood she must have seen it in him also. He was her rock, her glue that always held her together, except what was he now? He turned his back on her does that mean that her road of destruction was because of him because he wasn't there no longer to hold her or put her back together?

* * *

><p>"Miss Waldorf, I suppose I will let you make up for missing my class those 3 days but I get to choose what that will be and I want you to perform today in class if you do it will help your grade out immensely! Plus it were in dire need of some entertainment in this class and you are an amazing singer. So what do you say?"<p>

"I say you got yourself a deal!" smiling at her teacher, she'd came to class early to talk to her about the days she'd missed. Hoping to make a deal so her grade would not suffer.

"Wonderful well please, go ahead and take the stage. Everyone should be along here soon, will you be singing with a track or playing today?"

"I'm going to be playing the piano actually" walking up the stair to the stage.

"Ahh even better!" smiling appreciatively at the young girl, before noting the rest of the class walking in the door. "Class please take your seats, all of you quickly." noticing everyone finally setting "Thank you, our performances for today will be Miss Waldorf, she is going to be playing Piano, Miss Waldorf please tell the rest of your fellow students what it is that your going to be singing."

"I'm going to be singing Chandelier by Sia," looking out into her class instantly catching sight of Chuck starring straight at her.

"Okay and why that song?" her teacher wanted to know

"Because, sometimes life seems to get to much, and all you really need is an out an escape. But even then reality comes crashing in and you soon realize that you can escape it all you want but it will always be there waiting to suck you right back in." she shakes her head because that seemed to be the story of her life which is why this song spoke to her so much at the moment.

"Okay well please you may start when you want to" smiling at her noticing the hurt in the young girls eyes, she quickly turns to the young Bass boy and notices the hurt in his too, but also a look of quilt also. What could have happened to two people who seemed so enthralled with one another?

"This is called Chandelier, hope you all like it!" noticing him stare intently at her, she finally turned and began to play.

**Chandelier Sia - Madilyn Bailey**

_Party girls don't get hurt_  
><em> Can't feel anything, when will I learn?<em>  
><em> I push it down, push it down <em>

_I'm the one "for a good time call"_  
><em> Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell<em>  
><em> I feel the love, feel the love<em>

_1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink_

_Throw 'em back 'til I cant count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
><em> I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<em>  
><em> Like it doesn't exist<em>

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
><em> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier<em>

_I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
><em> Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight on for tonight.<em>

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_  
><em> Gotta get out now, gotta run from this<em>  
><em> Here comes the shame, here comes the shame<em>

_1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3, drink _

_Throw 'em back 'til I cant count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
><em> I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<em>  
><em> Like it doesn't exist<em>

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
><em> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier<em>

_I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
><em> Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight<em>

_Help me I'm holding on for dear life, wont look down wont open my eyes_

_keep my glass full till morning light cause I'm just holding on for tonight on for tonight_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier._

* * *

><p>"Blair!" watching her rush from the courtyard down the steps "BLAIR!" quickening his pace to catch up to her finally reaching her he stick out his hand and grabs hers pulling her to a stop.<p>

"What do you want Chuck?" turning to face him, she'd noticed the looks he'd been giving her after her performance. If she wasn't imagining it he'd even smiled at her a few times which was weird for him.

"I.. I was just wanting to talk to you, I mean is that okay?" hoping she would finally just talk to him without the attitude.

"I don't know Chuck" looking down before look back up at him "What is it you want"

"I wanted to know what that song was about? I mean is that how you really feel right now?" after her song he couldn't help but not look at her the whole time, during and after it. She was so brokenly beautiful to him in that moment and all he wanted to do was be that rock again, the one to put her back together. He was done fight with her done denying his feeling for her, all he wanted was her and her only.

"Why does it matter?" seeing him still not moving she finally gave in "Because its how I feel okay, I'm so lost Chuck. I don't know what to think anymore, I have nobody anymore. Granted escaping for a while does help at first but then I find myself not being to breath, paralyzed almost like I'm grasping for whatever is left of this life that I have now but knowing I cant change it. And at times I don't even know if I want to live it anymore, I.. I feel like giving up." seeing the concern grow in his eyes "that's what that song means to me Chuck, I mean I keep picturing how my life use to be and how things are suppose to be but its nothing like that anymore, I.. I don't know who I am anymore!" she breathes in slightly trying to keep herself composed

"What do you mean, You don't know who you are anymore?" grabbing both her hands pulling them into his "Your Blair Waldorf, and all this stuff about giving up is not you, your one of the strongest people I know Blair!" looking at her shaking his head in reassurance.

"Yeah well that girl you once new before is gone Chuck, she's gone and she's never coming back!" trying to pull from his hands.

"Blair stop this, your acting insane right now. Your life's not over, you can rebuild it, make it better then it was before. Just because everything feel apart doesn't mean it cant be put back together!" hoping she'd finally listen to him, he needed her to see that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Where were you Chuck?" noting the confusion in his eyes "Where were you when EVERYTHING was falling apart?" noticing his face fall.

"I may not have been there then, but I am now! I'm here Blair with you, in this all the way. Just let me in!" her words had stung but it was true he wasn't there for her not when it should have counted the most, but he was hoping she'd let him be there now.

"I..I cant!" her voice cracking, before pulling from his grasp and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, it was definitely one of my biggest one almost 7,000 words. I don't I just started writing and couldn't stop lol... I would have probably written more but thought it was better left this way. I do have at least 2 more Chapters left to this story before its complete. So big thanks for those who are following and reviewing, I will try and get another chapter out here soon. I am currently in the works on the next Chapter for Free Fall With Me also so hopefully it will too be out with in the next couple of days if not sooner. :) As always please review it is you all who makes me want to continue after all! <strong>


	7. Love Me Again!

**Just let me begin by saying thank you to everyone who continues to review and follow my story/stories you all are beyond amazing. It means so much to have your support, it is you all who keeps we only wanting to write more. :) This Chapter will be based after Blair's downfall, she finally decides to stop self destructing 1x15-1x18 timeline, except no Georgie exist in my story, in fact its a whole rewrite pretty much from this take on out. AU as always! **

**If you remembered from the last Chapter Blair was going down quit the road of destruction, her friends had turned their back on her, her reputation was ruined. But Chuck's words was what had hurt her the most, she let him and the rest know just how hurt she was when she performed her song. Chuck finally realizing that the games and the hurt he's been putting her throw had to come to a stop. He confronted her but only for her to run away, maybe she's feeling scared or giving into her feeling once again. Chuck had already hurt her so much before, he'd broke her that was for sure! But will she be willing to take another chance with him. So he can repair her and make things right? **

**"Don't Fuck with my feelings, just because your unsure of your own!" -CB**

* * *

><p>Two weeks, that's how long it'd been sense Blair and I had it out on the courtyard. She'd been practically avoiding me at all cost and measure, I grew more and more concerned for her but was relieved when Serena told me that she seemed to be back to the old Blair, even though she was more closed off then any of the times before. I knew exactly what was the cause for her to be so closed off from everyone and anything, it was the hurt I'd put her through. Trying to text her numerous of times over the weeks, to only receive half ass replies from her. Basically informing me that she was fine and everything was okay now, I began growing tired of the halfhearted answers she was giving me. I knew I fucked up, what I told her was beyond cruel, but that didn't change the fact that she'd hurt me too. Its like damn she doesn't even realize how much she'd hurt me, denying us what we had all those times. That was the whole reason I that I build wall back up, its crazy how fast she managed to knock it down after our first time in the Limo I was so sure she'd felt that connection with me that I acted like an idiot and let everything that I'd built my image on fall, but I was sadly mistaken because sure enough here came Nathaniel back around and I was all but forgotten to her. After that whole thing I wanted her to suffer, I wanted to hurt her, but for what cost? I've now officially lost her completely! I knew I wanted her hell I think a part of me always did but how was I to make her believe me now, after all the pain, all the cruel words?<p>

* * *

><p>"Oops, excuse me." realizing after my hastily walk to school, I'd ran into something or rather someone. "I wasn't watching where.." looking up it was then I noticed who exactly that someone was.<p>

"Blair" I stated "If I wasn't sure, I'd say these little run ins are starting to be one of my favorite past times!" smirking at her, watching her cross her arms.

"Yeah well I wish I could say the same!" rolling her eyes, yep no matter what Chuck Bass would always be one cocky bastard.

"Oh come on Blair, I know you enjoy seeing me too!" smiling at her petite form, damn did she ever look good this morning not like she hasn't any other time before but still, he missed her terribly!

"Yeah so much, let me tell ya." adjusting the strap to her bag on her shoulder better. "Well Chuck its been nice, but as you can tell I'm in a hurry."

"Always in a hurry, why cant you ever just be in the now Blair?" he knew he was overstepping but at that moment he didn't care.

"I'm pretty sure were not talking about me being on time anymore now are we?" looking into his eyes.

"You'd be correct" looking down her eyes were staring a whole through him, he needed to regain all thoughts before he looked back up. "But still, what are you always running from?"

"Chuck, can we please not do this right now, its just not the time nor the place" pleading with him, she knew her resolve was slowly fading. She was so tired of fighting with him tired of crying.

"No Blair" speaking sternly "Its the perfect time, perfect place." watching her shoulders slump in defeat "Damn Blair I fucked up okay!" it was then he seen her look up at him. "I fucked up majorly and I'm sorry, I..I don't know what else you want me to say or do." watching her stare at him that moment it seemed like forever and he didn't know if she was going to speak or runaway again. "Well are you going to say anything?" pleading with her.

"What am I suppose to say Chuck?" felling all her emotions finally come to the surface. "I mean damn what do you want here?"

"The Truth!" watching her hands begin to shake "I mean you know I care about you, I.. I know I said it didn't mean anything but it did, it always did!"

"How am I suppose to believe that!" watching his face fall slightly "I mean damn Chuck I trusted you, I told you things that not even Serena knows, and you hurt me, you destroyed me! And now your words mean nothing to me, because your actions spoke the truth!" struggling to get the words out, she could feel the tears begin to flood her eyes.

"You don't think I know that!" his voice becoming elevated "I know I hurt you, Those cruel words I said to you replay back and back in my mind, and no matter what I do I cant make them go away, or the look on your face." looking up willing the tears to go back in his eyes "I..I cant forget any of it" looking back down at her. "I hate myself, for ever hurting you like that!" watching her look at him right there and then he couldn't help but let it all pour out "I mean you've did a number on me too.. you know that? And the thing that bothers me the most is you don't even realize it!" feeling the tears escape his eyes "I mean I know I might've acted like I didn't care but deep inside I did! It hurt. It was like for you I was just a chapter in the Blair story, when in mine you were the whole damn book!" watching her tears fall too made me crumble "Listen all I'm trying to say is that you hurt you me too!" shaking his head.

"I know that! Gosh Chuck, I know I hurt you okay!" crying even harder then she was before "Why do you think I've became so lost these past few weeks. I never meant or wanted to hurt you! Because nothing bothers me more then hurting the ones that I love and knowing I cant do anything to fix it!" not realizing she'd said it till it was already to late, but it was then she knew he heard, his eyes grew large at what she revealed.

"You.. you love me?" this was the first time he'd ever heard that, not even his father told him that, not that he'd expected him too.

"Yes I love you, why do you think your rejection hurt me the most!" stepping closer to him then. "Somewhere between the laughs and the stupid arguments I.. I feel in love with you Chuck Bass!" seeing him take it all in was a revelation in itself "I mean I tried.. damn did I ever! I knew that I shouldn't be falling for you, I fought it hard but it still happened!" shaking her head, because she couldn't believe what all she was saying "I mean you and I have been friends for so long, I knew if things were to go badly then I'd lose you forever, I was afraid to take that step with you. But in the end it didn't even matter because I still lost you!"

"Who says you've lost me Blair?" finally finding the voice to speak "I'm right here, I've always been here damn it" wrapping his arms around her "I'm not going anywhere, ever!"

"How do you know that?" looking down, could she seriously trust him after everything that's happen between them? "I mean give me a reason?" watching him look at her "A reason that I should stay right here with you, and not walk away!" pleading with him she needed him to say it, she needed to hear those 3 words that she only moments ago professed to him.

"Because I don't want you to, I care about you Blair. I know we can make this, us work!" hoping she would listen to him.

"Not good enough!" pleading with him for more "I need more, more of reason Chuck. I believe that you care about me, but I need more from you something that will tell me that you and I are going to be okay, that all this fighting and argument would have been for something, please tell me!"

"I..I don't know what else you want me to say Blair!" watching her shake her head "I mean why cant this be enough, why cant I just be enough!" he knew what she wanted but his walls will becoming harder and harder to crack and he didn't know if he was ready to grant her full control again.

"Because it just cant Chuck!" looking down before pulling her hands from his she slowly turned away from him and left.

* * *

><p>Damn watching her walk away in the moment and time, he knew he fucked up again. Why did he keep on fucking up everything, she told him that she loved him. Hell more then once even, but yet he couldn't say it back. That's all he had to do was tell her and let her know, let her in again but no this time he was running scared. Why did things have to be so complicated, why was love so complicated. He'd be lying if he denied when she'd told him that he was shocked never in his life did he think anyone could love him! UES playboy, womanizer, alcoholic, just plain down vindictive and spitefully mean! But here she came along and did, here she came along and shook up everything that ever seemed to matter to him suddenly didn't even compare to how he felt for her, so couldn't he tell her that?<p>

She was stupid to ever think he loved her too, but after the confession she'd given him she was so sure he'd felt it too. The look on his face, the spark that ignited in his eyes when she told him that she was in love with him. But that must have been something else. How foolish was she to ever think telling him the truth would be the right thing to do. Now he had her, all of her and there was nothing she could do about it. He held the card to this game they managed to keep playing, it scared her even more because it was all left up to him, he could either destroy her completely and for good, or he could make everything alright, things could finally come together again.

* * *

><p>Rushing to the last class of the day, which was no other then theatre. He'd done decided he was going to fight for her and he was finally ready to tell her how he felt once and for all, he just needed her to know how sorry he was and that he wanted her back and that he loved her, he just hoped that she could still love him.<p>

"Can I please perform today, I really need to do this!" running into the classroom, he instantly makes his way to the teacher

"Why Chuck, you startled me" looking at the young boys pleading eyes "I suppose, you really are such a wonderful performer you know" smiling at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Grimmie, I promise you wont be disappointed" smiling at the older women.

"Your welcome, so will you be playing the piano for us or what?" she loved it when he played the piano.

"No actually I'm going to be playing the guitar" he saw the surprise in her face.

"Why Mr. Bass, I didn't know you could play that too?" this was certainly new to her.

"Yes well I just took it up after a couple years of piano playing, not really anybody knows that I play but I guess its time for that to change!" smirking as he went and gathered the guitar on stage.

"Yes well I do say, its going to be a nice little surprise" turning to see the rest of the students come into class. "Everyone please take your seats, so we can get class started.

As she came into the class the first thing she noticed was him! Chuck sitting on stage with a guitar? sense when does he play that? Piano she'd always known about that but this was all new to her and was he going to actually play and sing today? Taking her seat, it was then she noticed he'd been staring at her the whole time too. He smiled a little at her before he started to speak.

"This song is called Love Me Again" he looked straight at her when he spoke.

"And Mr. Bass would you please feel us in on why you've decided to sing this song?" the teacher asked

"Because saying that I was sorry, I just want you to know that I meant it! Saying I wont do it again, is something I promise! You may wonder how I will ever make it up to you, and I'm here now to tell you that even I'm not fully sure, but I will try my hardest to do so for the rest of our lives!" not even answering the teachers question only moments before, only speaking what he wanted her to here. Those words were only ever meant for her, and then he began to play.

**John Newman - Love me again (Sam Calver Live Lounge)**

_Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn  
>Is that what devils do?<br>Took you so low, while only fools go_  
><em> I shook the angel in you! <em>  
><em> Now I'm rising from the ground<em>  
><em> Rising up to you! <em>  
><em> Feel with all the strength I found<em>  
><em> Is nothing I can't do! <em>

_I need to know now, know now  
>Will you love me again?<em>  
><em> I need to know now, know now<em>  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>  
><em> I need to know now, know now<em>  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>  
><em> I need to know now, know now<em>  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>  
><em>Can you love me again?<em>

_It's unforgivable, _  
><em> I stole and burnt your soul<em>  
><em> Is that what demons do, hey?<em>  
><em> They rule the world worst that me<em>  
><em> Destroy everything, <em>  
><em> They bring down angels like you, hey! <em>  
><em> Now I'm rising from the ground<em>  
><em> Rising up to you! <em>  
><em> Felled with all the strength I found<em>  
><em>There's nothing I can't do! <em>

_I need to know now, know now_  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>  
><em> I need to know now, know now<em>  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>  
><em> I need to know now, know now<em>  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>  
><em> I need to know now, know now<em>  
><em> Can you love me again?<em>

_Told you once again,  
>Do this again, do this again, lord<br>I told you once again,  
>Do this again, do this again, oh, lord<em>

_Told you once again,  
>Do this again, do this again, lord<br>I told you once again,  
>Do this again, do this again, oh, lord<em>

_I need to know now, know now  
>Will you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Will you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Will you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Will you love me again?<em>

* * *

><p>After the performance, I couldn't help but hunt her down. She had exited before I could even get the chance to talk to with her, but there was no way I was going to let her deny that song wasn't for her! It was then I sent a quick text to Serena asking if she knew where she'd taken off too. She quickly sent me one back letting me know Blair said she was going to the park, In that moment I took off for that direct too. I was going to end this once and for all!<p>

"I knew I'd find you here" smirking at her standing there, feeding the ducks

"Yes well you found me!" throwing the last bit of bread she had left to the pond.

"So what did you think, about the song I mean?" hoping she wouldn't try to play denial of the feeling at this moment.

"I don't know what am I suppose to think?" shrugging up her shoulders

"Blair come on, don't play this game with me! You know that song was meant for you!" coming to stand next to her. "So can you?"

"Can I what Chuck?" noting his body head radiating to her "Oh yes that right, can I love you again? Is that what you want to know?" sounding ruder then she'd had plans on it come out.

"Come one Blair" not want to fight with her at this moment "Don't fuck with my feelings just because your unsure of your own!" shaking his head, was they really going to do this again!

"Unsure of my feelings Chuck?" laughing slightly "It was I just this morning who told you how I felt about you!" shaking her head "I told you that I loved you, and you said nothing back to me! At least not the words I wanted to hear!"

"I was afraid okay!" watching her face lift back up to look at him "I was scared to give you that part of me, the part I've never given to anyone. I know the moment I do, that you have me, you can hurt me no matter how hard I deny it! Gosh Blair being with you has been one of the most amazing feeling ever but its also been one of the most frightening too." he knew the water works were coming soon. "Look at me, I'm Chuck Bass, I'm not meant to be loved, but for some odd reason you seem to do just that!" putting his head down "You've walked into my life and shaken up everything that I was ever built on everything that made me who I am. But once you happened, none of that stuff seemed to matter anymore, the women the boozing, none of it was as important as you were to me! And still are to me! I'm scared because for the first time in my life I actually somewhat feel worthy of your love. As much as I hate what I did to you and put you through I still cant deny what we had those past months, what you made me feel during my time with you and I don't want to forget it."

"You have nothing to be afraid of Chuck!" stepping closer to him in the moment she then reached up and gently held his face in her hands "Like you said all those times before, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with you now! And I just want to know why would you ever think that you wasn't worthy of someone's love? You have been my constant friend through everything, not Serena, not Nate but you!" smiling at him "Its always been you" she whispers

"I don't know, I guess I was just afraid of all the things that could go wrong, I over looked all the ones that could go right!" feeling her hands on his face at that moment it only made him bask in the feeling. "And I don't know I've always been afraid of losing the people I love, at times I wondered if there was actually anyone out their who would be afraid of losing me!" looking down "I've never known how its to feel to be loved, I didn't have mom she left me and even though I know it was not by choice it still hurts. My father clearly doesn't love me, so I couldn't see why you would either!"

"Its okay to be afraid Chuck, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified too. But for some reason when I'm with you, I can only think of not being with you, and how much it hurts to not have you in my life and I don't want to feel that way anymore. I'm tired of you not being there!" letting the tears fall "And your father is beyond stupid if he doesn't noticed what an amazing son he has right in front of him. There is so much more to you then what meets the eye, I've seen it, and I'm sure if he'd look closer then he would too. I don't see a womanizing playboy when I look at you, I see the caring friend who was there when my father left, the boy who made me laugh, the boy who put me back together when I thought nobody else could. Your the one who opened my eyes to all these experiences I never knew existed before, the one who asked that night if I was sure, you made love to me that night I know that now. Because there no way just casual sex could ever feel like that! Your the one who built me up when all I wanted to do was fall, who told me I was beautiful just for the hell of it. Sent me flowers because you wanted too. That's the boy I see when I look at you, so stop hating yourself or questioning why I could ever love you, just know that I do!" she see's the tears falling drastically from his eyes and knows that hers are too.

"Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to just look at someone and smile for absolutely no reason!" smiling at her through the tears, her words had meant so much to him more then he ever thought they would, this girl loved him! "I never knew what being happy felt like but when I was with you that's all I seemed to do, you made feel and still feel things that even I cant explain into words, but I just want you to know something."

"And what's that Chuck?" she felt his hand lift and her face being brought into them.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I'm done being afraid of not having you in my world, because it wouldn't be my world without you in it!" smiling at her "I love you!" seeing her eyes brighten up its was then he seen that fire, that light back in her eyes.

"Good because I don't have plans of ever leaving! And I love you too!" she feels him pull her into a hug his arms wrapping around her lifting her from the ground while she laughs at his silly antics, her feet leaving the ground as he swings her around as if she was a little girl.

"Gosh I fucking love this girl" he yells "I fucking love you Blair and I don't care who knows!" he here's her laugh even more as he finally brings her back down to the ground taking her face into his hand. "I never knew loving you and having you love me back would feel this amazing, I swear its just unbelievable"

"Well believe it Chuck, because this girl is undeniably and irrevocably in love with you!" smiling but only minutes before his lips come crashing into hers!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I could help but have some angst and fluff in there I just couldn't keep them away from each other much more longer. I cant help but think there was to much wasted time there that Chuck and Blair could have been together. :) As always I hope my followers review to let me know if you liked the chapter or not. There is only one more installment left then this story will officially be completed. Big thanks for my readers and followers as well for those who review it too. You all are amazing! If you haven't checked out my new multi fic then you really should! lol Its called 'The Real World' but thanks again! <strong>


	8. Unconditionally

**Well this is the very last installment to this story, I just want to thank everyone who's followed, reviewed, favorite this story. It means so much to know I have your support, it is you all who keeps me going after all. Although I do have this unhealthy infatuation with CHAIR too lol but anyways I hope you enjoyed this story, and this last chapter also. It will take place basically after 1x18 to the end of Season 1. Remember that this story is obviously AU and its my version of how things would've went down. But I hope you liked the musical aspect of my story also. :)**

**XOXOXO**

**"Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side!"**

* * *

><p>"So is Nate still ignoring you?" Blair asks while running her fingers through his hair.<p>

"Yep pretty much." looking down before looking back up.

"I'm sorry, I've seemed to mess everything up." frowning "I never meant to come between you two, I know how long you two have been friends."

"Hey" grabbing her chin with his fingers raising it to look at him "There is nothing to be sorry about, we knew this was probably going to happen.

"Yeah I know that but still yet, its me who has broken your friendship up, 14 years of bromance just through away all because of me!" pulling her face away from him.

"Blair look at me!" seeing her face finally turn to him "Did you forget that you and I have also been in each others life for just as long?" watching her eyes still not seemed convinced "Well you have! In fact you've been my partner in crime for a long time, do you remember one of our first take downs?" watching her smile slightly

"Actually yeah I do!" remembering that day like it only happened yesterday "Second grade, that boy Alex Tombline ripped my headband from my hair and pushed me on the ground, he ended up dirtying my beautiful white and blue dress my mother had made me!" she had hated when he'd done that, her mother was so disappointed in her too for ruining the dress.

"Exactly!" smiling at her he too remembered that day also, it took everything in him to not haul off and knock the boy. Even back then, he hated to see Blair cry. "Well you do remember what I did to him don't you?" he had went over to Blair later that week, were he offered her his assistance in the take down of Alex Tombline.

"I do!" smirking at him "By that Friday, he was suddenly removed from the school all together, plus a couple girls came back that Monday with much shorter hair then usual!" remembering that it had just so happened to be two girls she wasn't fond of either!

"Yeah, I was sneaky little bastard that's for sure!" laughing out loud, he remembered he was terrified of getting caught that day, but he had done it successfully. "Cutting those girls braids during movie time was definitely one of my best highlights, the fact that neither one of them felt it until I'd already planted the scissors and their hair into Alex's desk was great!" smiling to himself but also Blair.

"I know I still couldn't believe it!" smiling back at him "Why do you say that was one of your best highlights for?"

"Because the way you looked at me that day!" he can still see the small little brunette, with the beautiful cascading curls and that big red bow that set a top them. Her porcelain face starring at him with so much adoration in her eyes. He'd felt something that day that he'd never felt, 'wanted' 'needed'.

"What do you mean?" she remembered that day, she knew after that moment that Chuck was definitely someone who she could trust! More then anyone else she knew she could count on him to always be there for her!

"The twinkle in your eyes when you looked at me with so much hope, almost adoration I suppose. It felt good to know that I was needed or wanted for once in my life!" thinking back to that moment, he realized that Blair was the only one who ever made him feel things that he never felt before or even experienced. How could the boy who built a reputation on experiences through his life, still go without so much? But he'd found that with Blair, she'd always made sure to make him feel the things that should've mattered the most! "Bart never wanted me around, or even needed me to be his son. He always and still pretty much does ignore me, but that day you needed me and I came through for you, I seen the want in your eyes for me and it made me feel good that for once in my life someone actually wanted or needed Chuck Bass!" he smiled at her

"I will always want and need you in my life Chuck!" smiling at the memory, and his words. "I will always be here for you no matter where our lives take us down the road" wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down before pecking his lips.

"Well I hope your prepared to put up with me forever, because I'm not going anywhere!" wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, smiling down at her.

"Are you sure about that?" raising her eyebrows at him "Forever's an awful long time Chuck!" smiling at him

"Yeah your right!" watching her face turn slightly nervous "But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side!" watching her lips turn into that amazing smile he's adored over the years.

* * *

><p>"Blair would you just listen to me!" catching up to her outside the school.<p>

"What do you want Nate?" she'd heard him calling out her name, but didn't want to deal with him right now.

"I need you to be honest with me right now, I know you told me last week that we were completely done and that you Loved Chuck now. Which I'm still finding hard to believe because, you and I of all people know how he can be Blair!" shaking his head at her, he knew she knew what all Chuck was in and did.

"Well believe it Nate!" laughing at his reaction "Listen I don't problems with you, nor does Chuck. But him and I are together now, we care for each other and he makes me happy Nate! I think its the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, he gets me in a way that you never did! I don't care about his past, and I know he doesn't care about mine either! I love him and that's all that matter! "it was true she loved him unconditionally.

"Yeah and you once told me that you loved me too Blair or did you forget so soon?" raising his eyebrows at her, challenging her.

"I know I did Nate, and I'm sorry but at the time I just said it out of habit which I'm sure you of all people know exactly what I mean." watching him put his head down for a moment "Look I never wanted to hurt you, I just got tired of living a lie! We were friend before we became boyfriend and girlfriend cant you just be happy for me Nate? I mean don't you want me to be happy and be with someone who only brings out the best in me! Because if you do then please realize that Chuck's that for me!" looking into those baby blue eyes that once melted her heart when she was younger, but now they were just the eyes of a boy she once thought she loved but clearly she had no idea what Love was or what it was even suppose to feel like until Chuck.

"I.. I don't know, It shouldn't bother me but it does! I shouldn't care about you but I do!" dropping his head down to stare at his feet "I should hate you, but I don't!" raising his head back up to look at her.

"I never said this was going to be easy for any of us! Nate, Chuck is your best friend and whether you choose to believe it or not, he cares about you still, he probably always will! And if you care about me then please just let me go, let me be with someone who is willing and wanting to be with me because they love me and not because its just out of habit or because I'm familiar to them, or use to them!" nodding her head him, she seen the realization in his eyes at her words, It was true. Nate and her had been together for so long that they'd only stayed together because they felt comfortable with one another. But just because something felt easy at times doesn't mean it was right! The both of them needed to find someone who would make their heart race, someone who could make them laugh when they wanted to cry, smile when they wanted to frown. And Chuck did all of that and then some for her!

"I'll try Blair! I'll try!" watching her smile before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>"One more, one more!" feeling her lips kiss his softly which each demanding word as they lay side by side in his big bed.<p>

"No more for you Chuck Bass!" smiling at him before turning to get out of the bed.

"No don't go!" pouting at her setting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm only going to the bathroom real quick!" laughing at his persistence to keep her in bed.

"Well you better hurry, I need to hold you some more especially after that amazing sex we just had!" smirking at her, it was true everything seemed to be so much better with her!

"I will, I will" hurry from the bed to the bathroom.

While she was in there, she washed her mouth out with some of the mouth was he'd picked up just for her. She smiled to herself in the mirror, for some odd reason that's all she seemed to be doing theses days, Chuck made her feel so much in such a fast amount of time it was crazy. If she were being honest with herself she'd always felt rather different when it came to Chuck, he'd been her first in more then one way. She still remembered her first kiss, granted she may have told other people that Nate was her first but that was a lie! The only people who knew it was a lie, was Chuck and herself. Turning to flip out the light she finally made her way back out of the bathroom and over to his bed.

"Chuck, do you remember my 12th birthday?" setting down on her knees on the bed, while looking at him.

"Of course I do, how could I forget!" smiling at the memory. "Even though you tell others that Nate was your first kiss, I know better!" smirking at her

"Obviously!" reaching out to playfully slap him on the arm, but before she can he grabs her and pulls her to him holding her tight.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." planting a kiss on the top of her head "I couldn't figure out why you'd called me and ask if I'd come over early for your party that you'd needed my help with something. Still yet to this day, I never would have guessed that, that something would be a kiss." running his fingers through her hair, he'd always loved it.

"I know, I was so nervous. After I called you, I'd seriously brushed my teeth twice plus used mouth wash 3 different times before you got there!" laughing out loud at the ridiculousness of her 12 year old self.

"So that's why you tasted so minty!" watching her playfully pout at him, before he too started laughing. "But to be honest, you wasn't the only one who was nervous that day Blair, I to was also. Once I got there and you told me that you needed my help with learning out to kiss, I don't know why but I all of a sudden became self conscious of my abilities and everything plus I didn't want to ruin your first kiss."

"Well I certainly don't know why you'd ever be nervous, I mean you'd had so much experience already with girls and I knew you'd be perfect." smiling at him "Well if it helps I never even noticed it!"

"Yeah well I always did do well with masking anything I've felt now haven't I?" smirking at her "But I remember that day, it was definitely the most memorable kiss I'd ever shared with any one! Up until the night after Victrola in the back of my limo that is!" his smirk only growing larger

"Chuck!" rolling her eyes at him, before smiling. She started reminiscing that day in her head, and she knew Chuck was too!

_FLASHBACK _

_"Okay Blair I got here as soon as possible, what exactly do you need my help with?" the little dark haired boy asked, his hair was a bit longer then his usual wear now and days, he looked like a 12 year old Austin Mahone with his longer darker locks and almond shaped eyes. He was around 5"3 at that age, he hated being short. But standing next to Blair he always seemed to feel much taller! _

_"Set down Bass, I need to ask you something extremely important!" motioning to her bed, even as the age of 12 she always seemed to demand attention no matter who or where they were at. Standing at only 4"11 she was and had always been on the shorter side compared to the rest of her friends. She definitely resembled a 12 year old Selena Gomez. _

_"Well I'm waiting" he motioned for her to continue "Ask away!" _

_"Oh yeah right!" taking a seat next to him on her bed. "I.. I need you to teach me how to kiss!" stuttering like a fool, but she was nervous to ask him._

_"Wait so you want me to teach you to kiss?" turning to face her a bit better "Why not just kiss Nate! You two are practically boyfriend girlfriend already!" laughing at her slightly._

_"Bass this isn't funny!" turning to face him to a bit better "And the whole idea of you teaching me is so I wont be bad when I do finally kiss Nate! I know you have plenty of experience in this area" watching him smirk at her while moving his eyebrows up and down "Chuck come on can you please just be seriously for a few minutes! I really do need your help on this!"_

_"Okay Waldorf!" not wanting to tease her anymore, it was her birthday today, so he let her have a free pass. "But just so you know that if I teach you how to kiss that you will forever have to go down all the years to come knowing that I was your first kiss and not Nate!" making sure that she knew this wasn't something she'd ever forget, a first kiss and all especially someone like her!_

_"I know.. I know.. but hey this will be our secret okay! Everybody else will think that it was Nate who stole my first kiss, when you and I will know the truth!" smiling at him slightly._

_"Okay, if you insist. But you must listen to me Waldorf okay?" he finally decides to succumb to her wishes._

_"Yeah, sure!" watching him tilt her face up to him with his fingers before slowly descending his face down to her. At that moment she doesn't know why but she's pretty sure she feel her heart beating through her ears and she knows he can probably hear it too._

_"Okay, first and for most you need to make sure you have his attention, let him know that you want him and this right now!" looking into those big doe eyes noting how they instantly suck him in! "Never hesitate, it might give him the intuition that this is something that you really don't want!" watching her lip tremble slightly he couldn't help but think it was just so cute, at how nervous she was at this moment. But for some odd reason he too was feeling a bit nervous too._

_"Get his attention, don't hesitate, got it!" she speaks out of trembling lips "Question, Chuck what do I do with my hands?" she needed to know, surely she couldn't just let them lay limp at her sides._

_"I think here would be safe" pulling her hands to set atop his waist "For a beginner, you don't want them to wonder any further down. He might think your wanting more then just a kiss!" laughing slightly as her eyes grow bigger. "Okay first I'm only going to teach you just a simple peck, quick simple yet it still gets the point across at times." leaning in he quickly gives her full pouty lips a simple peck before pulling away "See that was simple enough" watching her eyes flutter back open._

_"Yeah, that was easy" smiling at him. "I cant believe that was my first kiss, it was nice!" _

_"Well if you enjoyed that, then just be prepared for what's to come then!" smiling at her "Okay now were going to work on movement and it will last much longer then the one before. If I lean my head to the right then you automatically turn yours to the left, the majority of the time the boy always leads and the girl follows but it isn't always like that. Okay are you ready?" watching her nod a yes he then brings his mouth down to hers again turning and her turning her head like he'd mentioned before his lips touch hers for a second time except this time, he kisses her with a little more force yet still using his softness. His lips move slightly open and closed and hers mimics his, they do that for about 15 seconds before he pulls away again. He cant help but grin at her face at that exact moment, the smile that's prominent on her face. Her eyes are still shut, and he can see she more then enjoying herself._

_"That was amazing, I definitely like the more opened mouth kisses as opposed to the pecks personally! There more intimate I think!" she states after finally opening her eyes, instantly she see's Chuck smiling from ear to ear at her and for some odd reason she cant help but smile even brighter at him._

_"Yeah well they are definitely much more fun! There's actually more you can do also, but it does involve your tongue. I mean I could teach you that too if you want of course!" he knew he was over stepping this whole teaching me to kiss thing but for some reason he didn't want it to end. He was enjoying her mouth on his her lips moving in sync to his own. Yeah he'd kissed girls before but or reason kissing Blair seemed so much more better which puzzled him to the core! She wasn't his to be kissing she belonged to Nate his best friend but still yet he couldn't help but want to pursue this a bit further._

_"French Kissing right?" remembering Serena talk about how amazing it felt. She'd wanted to experience it too after that day when she'd told her how great it was._

_"Yeah, its pretty much the same as what we just did, but occasionally you will slip your tongue into one another's mouth" watching her face, to see if she seemed into it or not. He was surprised to see her grin and shake her head._

_"Yeah, I want to French Kiss you Chuck!" sounding more urgent then she'd wanted but luckily he didn't seem to care he shook his head too._

_"Okay first thing to remember, once your tongue finally meets mine start out slow, not fast! Avoid the washing machine syndrome its all about give and take, I give you a little and you take from me then vise versa, after a bit then you can speed up things a bit. Okay?" watching her nod a yes._

_ He then takes her lips into his once again where he moves his lips against hers coaxing her mouth to open gradually once she does he gently swipes his tongue against her bottom lip before finally pushing it into her awaiting mouth. He's surprised himself to find her tongue willing and waiting on his, massaging her tongue with his. Tastes of mint but also something else he's not quit sure he'd had before on her mouth on her tongue, her lips only makes him want to taste more of her! _

_Feeling his tongue at that moment his lips on mine, I couldn't help but loose a bit control, it was either the fact of the excitement of this being my first time or that he tasted of peppermint and scotch. It was no lie that Chuck enjoyed a drink or two on occasion, he'd only tried his first taste of it 3 months ago and sense then enjoyed having it at times. But the taste of him at that moment only intoxicated her more, she was certain she'd remember this moment with him for the rest of her life._

_There lips moved as one, each giving and taking from one another as gradual as they could. Fighting for a dominance neither one of them knew was possible. Knowing that either way they were both winners at that moment. Feeling things deep inside that either one of them was even sure was right or wrong at that moment. Feeling that growing heat that seemed to radiate off of each others body. Chuck being Blair's first kiss, first experience of this foreign feeling she still wasn't sure what it was. Blair being Chuck's first real experience of what a Kiss is suppose to feel like. His hands trembling for the first time in his life. Feeling her sigh into his mouth making him feel things that was unrecognizable to even the most experienced kissers. _

_Neither one knows who did it first but they start speeding up, Blair's hands soon find themselves rubbing up and down on Chuck's chest. Chuck's hands buried into her beautiful long locks of chestnut brown, running up and down with a passion he didn't know he was capable of. The way they moved together was beautiful yet unnerving too. Moving in a way that two 12 year olds should be moving at that moment, passion rippling through one body into another. The electric that was being felt for one another at that moment was even to much for some of the strongest of hearts. But before things got more heated Chuck forced himself to pull away, breathing in and out from the whole experience, this was suppose to be him teaching her but she'd clearly taught him a lesson also. His hands still berried in her hair her hands still holding tight to his shirt that laid on his chest, breathing in unison with one another, in a daze that neither was sure they'd ever get out. Staring into each others eyes, feeling the want for more seeing the spark that ignited something that both of them was still to young to understand. __It was at that moment when they was going to go at it again that the interruption took place._

_"Miss Blair, your guest are arriving down stair!" Dorrota yelled through the door_

_Her eyes stare at Chucks, neither one moving, yet their breaths have now evened out from how it was before. She didn't want to leave at this moment, screw the birthday party, all she wanted at this moment was to set right here with him hand on her his lips on hers, everything about him seemed to consume her._

_Knowing that his time had came to an end, that this life lesson was over was slowly killing him. If he had it his way, he'd keep her forever! Her smile, her lips, her hair everything about her was addicting. He wanted her more then anything in his entire life! But the said thing is she didn't belong to him, she belong to Nate!_

_"Miss Blair, did you hear me? Your friends have started to arrive, Serena's down here and so is Nate and everyone else!" knocking slightly on her door._

_Even at the mention of Nate and Serena's name neither one of them moved still yet, even though they knew that this was the end. Because they were both to young to understand what was happening all along. Even though this just happened and was ending so soon, it didn't mean that they were over no this was clear from being over it was only the beginning to a story that was going to play out for all the world to see. This kiss would turn into one of the most epic loves of all time._

_"You should go down to your party" Chuck finally speaks to break the silence._

_"Yeah, your right!" hating to leave but knowing they couldn't stay here forever. "Dorrota, I'm coming!" before finally getting up from the bed she walks over to the door but before opening it she turns back to look at him. "Your.. coming right?" looking at him with pleading eyes._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world Waldorf!" smiling at her before getting up himself. Both soon getting up and leaving the room, leaving what had just happened only a few minutes ago behind. Buried deep into each others thoughts or only them to revisit again! _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Blair, I wanted you so bad at that moment!" watching her snap out of the silence of that moment, he was certain she'd been replaying that moment in her head like him.

"You wasn't the only one Chuck!" knowing they'd both wanted something neither one of them quit understood at that moment.

"You made me feel things even back then, that I've never felt with any one else!" smiling at her only pulling her to set atop his lap facing him.

"I couldn't agree more!" Its then she remember one of the darker moments of his life "Chuck" taking his face in her hands "Remember when you told me that you were only a chapter in my life when I for you was the whole book?" watching him shake his head "Well I just want you to know that you have nor will you ever be a chapter in my life! You were the beginning of my story, and even though I might have lost track of where I wanted that story to go, you've proved to be a much more important character in it then I'd initially realized because your name will appear a billion times just so you know! You are my beginning, my middle and my end!" smiling at him watching his lips stretch across his face into a grin also. "Your my happily ever after!"

In that moment his lips touch hers both moving in sync like the first time, except this time their not two 12 year old kids, who doesn't know what exactly it is that they are feeling. There two 17 year olds who feel everything for each other, they recognize what that feeling is, they'd felt all those years ago. They were unconditionally and irrevocably in love with one another!

* * *

><p>"Class we have a special performance for you all today, its a duet actually. So I want you all to put your hands together for Chuck Bass &amp; Blair Waldorf!"<p>

"Thanks we actually have two songs for you all today, the first one is called Unconditionally"

**Katy Perry - Unconditionally (JOSH LEVI & ELLONA SANTIAGO cover) **

_Chuck: Oh no, did I get too close?  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<em>

_Blair: All your insecurities  
>All the dirty laundry<br>Never made me blink one time_

_Chuck&Blair: Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_

_Blair: Come just as you are to me  
>Don't need apologies<br>Cause you are worth it_

_Chuck&Blair: I'll take your bad days with your good  
>Walk through the storm I would<em>

_Chuck: I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Blair: I love you_

_Chuck&Blair: So open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart and just let it begin<br>Open up your heart  
>Open up your heart<em>

_Blair: Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<em>

_Chuck: And there is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<em>

_Chuck&Blair: I will love you (unconditionally)  
>I will love you<br>I will love you unconditionally_

* * *

><p>After the first performance, they both take a seat on the bench to the piano smiling at one another the applause being heard from their class only served to make them happier.<p>

"This next song, Blair and I actually wrote together, its called All Of Me. We hope you all like it!" he beings to play on the piano with Blair next to him he knows they can take on the world if they have too.

**"All Of Me" - John Legend (Max & Zendaya) ONE TAKE! **

_Chuck: What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_Blair: What's going on in that beautiful mind  
>I'm on your magical mystery ride<br>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_Chuck: My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Chuck&Blair: 'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>_

_Blair: Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<em>

_Blair: How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_Chuck: You're my downfall, you're my muse  
>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<br>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_Chuck&Blair: My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Chuck&Blair: 'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>_

_Chuck: Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<em>

_Chuck: Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this story. I just had to end it with two songs, because well I couldn't make my mind up on which ones I wanted to use. So I used them both. I just had to end it with them happy and together, ready to take on the whole world. Because as long as they have each other that's all they need! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Big thanks to those who've been their from the beginning and those who even had some input on the story also! :) You all are absolutely amazing truly! Just remember when "Words Fail Music Speaks!" <strong>


End file.
